


Bramble Rose

by Yourdemonboys



Series: Rose and Gun [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Auction, Bottom Illya, Daddy Kink, Double Anal Penetration, Hurt/Comfort, Illya needs a hug, M/M, Power Bottom Illya, Psychic Violence, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Slavery, Substance Abuse, Top Napoleon, Torture
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourdemonboys/pseuds/Yourdemonboys
Summary: A leak of U.N.C.L.E’s confidential information  led to the collapse of Illya's undercover mission, and he was captured by the Nazis remnant . Napoleon and Gaby Try to rescue him, only to find things spiraling out of control.U.N.C.L.E一次行动遭泄密，直接导致Illya的卧底任务失败，他被纳粹余党抓住。Napoleon与Gaby试图营救他，却发现事情朝不可控的方向发展。
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo, Illya Kuryakin/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Rose and Gun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864687
Comments: 16
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 剧情需要会有大量mob Illya（路人x Illya）的非自愿性行为，包括强暴、轮姦、凌辱、鞭打、限制射精、调教、拍卖、公开play等，介意的就不要看了。和史实不符部分就当我瞎掰，和电影设定不符部分就是我魔改，和常识违背部分就勉强忍忍吧！
> 
> 美苏群：933890564 欢迎沉船难民抱团取暖。

一盆刺骨的冰水将俄国人从爆炸造成的昏迷状态中拽出，细碎的冰粒顺着他金色的发尖落到脸上，传来一阵钝痛。那些冰渣叫Illya想起他的家乡——刚醒来时，他头顶摇摇晃晃的昏黄灯泡与刑室潮湿阴冷的气息让俄国人有几秒的失神，他差点以为自己回到了克格勃的刑讯室，连嘴里血液的腥甜都一模一样。

当时的爆炸离他太近了，尽管卓越的身体素质让他在意识到自己已经成为狙击手的目标时就立刻朝外扑去，但那枚子弹的瞄点并不是苏联特工的头颅。一秒后，爆炸从大厅中央的水晶灯开始蔓延，它伤害了他的内脏，剧烈的疼痛、眩晕与恶心瞬间挤占了Illya的大脑，克格勃还没来得及对自己做一个简单的伤情鉴定就陷入无边黑暗，直到现在。

Illya勉强睁开眼睛，模糊的视线范围内最先出现的是一双戴着白手套的手，以及包裹在昂贵西装下的肢体。“瞳孔仍是扩散的，他还没醒透。”“他会的。”白手套将Illya的眼皮撑开观察，带点口音的德语。随后那双手抬起他的下巴，食指与中指伸进口腔，Illya干呕了一声，血沫在白色上晕出一片粉红。他想怒吼“滚开”，但受损的嗓子只能发出嘶哑又低微的呢喃，听起来几乎像是呻吟。“别这么着急要叫。”白手套抚摸囚犯的侧脸，“你的嘴马上会派上用场。”大脑传来的滞涩的刺痛感，Illya每呼吸一口都感到肺部尖刺般的抽疼，他大概断了三根肋骨，这不要紧，克格勃最好的特工完全可以承受。他又眨了眨眼，眼前的画面终于复归清晰，五感正在恢复，两秒后Illya试着动了动手脚，他感到冰凉的金属牢牢箍住自己的关节。

耳边传来湿热的吐息与惊叹，“康德拉，你给他注射了能药倒一头狮子的量。”白手套顿了顿，“结果他六个小时就醒了。见所未见……”他喃喃道，“Kuryakin上尉，你真令人刮目相看。”周围亮起来了，Illya费力地转动脖子，他发现这间囚室里有三个男人，最近的那个腰间别着把柯尔特，如果再靠近一点儿，他或许能够到……“你拿不到枪的，当然也不会拿到任何其它工具，亲爱的上尉。”耳边的声音挪到头顶，白手套往后退了退站在一旁操纵手术台升降杆的摇柄，让Illya的上半身抬起。Illya与那声音的主人对视，发现一条深深的伤疤几乎贯穿了男人算得上英挺的面孔，这是一个约莫四十岁的军人，他身上有Illya最熟悉不过的上位者特有的傲慢与自信。他看起来和Illya差不多高，但更强壮，勃发的肌肉将昂贵的订制西装绷得紧紧的，苏联特工心想自己可以如何击倒这个大块头……直到那家伙的手掌扣住他的脖颈，粗糙的指腹轻缓地摩擦着喉结往下一寸那块内陷的皮肤。Illya的眼睛瞪大了，他警惕地盯着男人深棕色的瞳孔，却只看到兴致勃勃与愉悦。“你一点都不害怕，对吗Illya？1931年出生，现在才27岁。”他的尾音拖着一点沉冗的暧昧，手指顺着起伏的脖子滑到已经被割开的衬衫里，当他重重揉弄年轻的苏联特工饱满的胸肌时，毫不意外地收到了来自克格勃充满愤怒的目光。

那双明亮的碧蓝眸子里满是压抑的怒火与厌恶，这几乎让他立刻就硬得发疼。“你可以叫我将军，男孩，等你能说话的时候。你的嗓子得好久才能恢复，这期间我和我的朋友打算跟你玩些无伤大雅的小游戏。”他示意康德拉调节升降器，将囚徒的下半身往上抬，已经被被刀片割破的裤子完全起不到遮掩作用，露出大片白皙光滑的皮肤与软垂的阴茎。纳粹一手托住Illya沉甸甸的性器，拿拇指与食指玩弄了一会儿，“别介意我们把你下面的毛都剃光了，”他的手指移到囊袋下方，堪堪滑进正不断收缩的洞口，“因为这样看起来更漂亮。”他微笑着说。

苏联特工的所有挣扎在那根大得比得上婴儿手臂的阴茎顶在他股间缝隙时停住了。白手套给他打了不少药，里头肯定有催情作用。因为当纳粹的第一根手指捅进来时，他只感受到一阵轻微的刺痛，那根粗壮的手指紧紧扣住柔软的内壁，在富有弹性的肌肉环处磨蹭许久，直到Illya觉得下体被触摸的私密处升腾起火烧般的热和若有若无的痒，羞耻感暂时压住被侮辱和侵犯的愤怒，大概那些药终于发挥作用，他开始觉得面颊滚烫。这没什么，俄国人在心里告诉自己，性也是酷刑的一种，一切可以损害肢体与心理的刑罚他都见识与学习过，但这说服不了他内心深处逐渐涌现的不安，当纳粹又探入一个指节，并且囚室响起不易察觉的水声时，Illya的大腿瑟缩了一下。

“你湿了。”那个男人脸上浮现出惊奇的神情，将中指也塞进已经被揉得红艳的肉洞，试探地在刚刚食指触摸到的地方抠挖着，苏联特工坚硬的面具裂开一角，他的大腿抽搐了两下，额头冒出细密的汗珠。Illya知道自己的敏感点位置很浅，他和Solo做过几次，几乎每次都是在对方刚插进去动了没几下后就被刺激得欲液横流，那个地方，Solo总爱反复碾磨他那里，从那块隆起的前列腺上传来的快感甚至能将克格勃最好的特工击倒。“老天，无意冒犯，但你显然有一具非常适合被干的身体。”Solo某次在操他的时候这样说，当下Illya没有发作，但当美国人射进他里面后，俄国人飞快地从他身下挣脱出来并且朝他脸上来了一拳，接着便穿上衣服扬长而去。结果就是风度翩翩喜爱沾花惹草的Napoleon Solo整整一周都顶着一个巨大的淤青眼圈。可现在操他的不是Solo，而且这不是做爱，而是强奸。

他克制自己的吐息，试图保持冷静，但唯一的效果就是更鲜明地感受到第三根埋进自己体内的手指正无情地搅动紧紧包裹住它们的肠壁。药效催出的肠液随着纳粹的动作流出已被撑开的艳红入口。Illya咬着牙齿，不让任何一点声音泄出，他的下身被抬得更高，全部暴露在面前的三个男人眼里，陌生的视线带着恶意与情欲徘徊在他的下体、胸膛和面颊上，这让俄国人几欲作呕。“你真的很漂亮，Kuryakin上尉。虽然个子高了点，但腰很细，非常挺拔，有没有人告诉过你你很美？”纳粹打量着没有还手能力的斯拉夫人，最后重重揉了揉Illya的穴口，将插入的四根手指一并抽出，老茧摩擦细嫩肠肉带来的过电般的颤栗让苏联特工死死攥紧拳头，指甲深深嵌入掌心。他几乎就要松了口气，如果下一秒那家伙没有扶着鸡巴顶上来的话。Illya看不到那东西的模样，但光凭顶住他穴口的硕大龟头就猜出一二。那玩意儿和鸭蛋一般大，凸起的青筋正搏搏跳动，一下一下玩乐似地蹭着他翕张的穴口。

Illya的拒绝和无措被他自己嚼碎了吞进肚子，木已成舟，他不会做任何使纳粹们愉悦的事情，即便代价是被卷入深不见底的漩涡。他脑子里想着特种学校的训练，他曾在西伯利亚的雪地里一动不动埋伏整整两天，也曾背负二十公斤的重物在泥泞沼泽中艰难跋涉，性的刑讯对他来说不算什么。可当纳粹掐着他的腰将那沉甸甸分量十足又滚烫得吓人的肉棒不紧不慢地捅进他的屁股时，俄国人其实仍然无法说服自己：这不算什么。

太重、太粗、太长了。更像是一块烧火棍而不是人类应有的性器官。它粗糙坚硬的表皮缓缓摩擦着Illya受到惊吓的肠壁，火辣辣的疼。纳粹进入得很慢，像是特意放大每一个细节，他势在必得地要让俄国囚徒知道自己是如何被一寸寸剥开。他也确实做到了。

Illya的脚趾蜷曲着在冰凉铁板上抓挖，小腿肌肉抽搐抖动，纳粹的棍子长得吓人，他几乎觉得自己的身体被活活劈成两半，而那家伙都还没完全没入。等进了约莫一半时，男人突然停下挺入的步伐，他若有所思地看着斯拉夫人被阳具撑得没有一丝皱褶的穴口，手指摸了上去，蹭到一手晶莹粘液。Illya几乎被他干得两眼发黑，肚子饱胀得快要裂开，那根刑具正在他湿润紧致的肠道里蛰伏着，随着男人的呼吸突突跳动，他只好尽量轻慢地吐气，希望肠子别贴硬热的肉块那么紧，可惜事与愿违，被药物控制的身体不顾主人的意愿，愈发热情地咬住强行侵犯进来的刑具。Illya那双美丽的蓝眼睛半阖，极长极卷的金棕睫毛染上了生理盐水，一簇簇纠在一起，从纳粹的角度望去，倒徒生出几分叫人心痒的可怜来。“斯拉夫人一直很受市场欢迎。”他意味深长地说，“金头发、绿眼睛、白皮肤，Kuryakin上尉，你和你的优秀同种们都长了张洋娃娃似的脸。”纳粹没等Illya反应过来便再次握住他的腰挎，手劲大得留下红色指痕，他突然不打算继续逗这个漂亮的小家伙了，于是直接将剩下的一半毫无预兆地全根没入，Illya柔软多汁的肠道被他一路破开，那些推推挤挤的嫩肉像被分开的蚌似地无法抗拒侵犯。他想象自己吃生牡蛎的场景，用锋利的雪白的刀子卡进牡蛎坚硬的壳，于是鲜美爽口的细嫩蚌肉被迫展现在食客面前。纳粹低头去看猎物的脸，被药物与性爱强行逼出的情欲烧红了俄国人的双颊，蓝眼睛变得迷乱没有焦距，生理泪水从红色的眼角落下。他的嘴唇依然因不久前的失血与脑震荡而煞白，洁白的牙齿咬得咯咯直响，再仔细看，这个克格勃的目光仍然是不屑与冰冷的。好像一头被困住的黄金狮子，伤痕累累仍不可小觑。

对，就是这种眼神，他的阴茎在这种眼神下更加勃发，男人舔了舔嘴唇，叫医生再给俄国人打一针好确保这个战斗机器没有一丝能反抗的力气。当针头扎进青色血管，Illya缓缓张开嘴，他对纳粹无声地说：废物。男人威胁似地一把攥住他因药物而坚挺的性器，却发现克格勃的眼神没有一丝一毫的改变。西伯利亚冰雪滋养出来的斗士既美丽又危险，Illya的迷人带着毒药，这让他感到一丝心悸。

“俄国人永远学不乖。”纳粹装作苦恼地说，他将Illya身上的束缚解开，把他翻过身，被注射相当大剂量肌肉松弛剂与迷幻药的人间兵器只能软绵绵地随人摆弄，纳粹剥开Illya的衬衣，将藏在里面的那具精瘦修长的身体露出来，漂亮的脊背因他手掌滑下的动作而不自觉地颤抖着，这让他生出一种得意。而后他抓紧俄国人的腰，开始真正享用这顿佳肴。

这不是Illya第一次被人这样对待，但上一次……已经是太久之前，久到他足以麻痹自己忘记。现在他的头被摁在椅子上，臀部被迫翘起接受后方的征伐。纳粹进得很重，每一下都让沉甸甸的囊袋打上苏联特工嫩白的大腿内侧，他粗长可怖的刑具活像条马鞭，一下一下毫不留情地捅进Illya的肚子里。早已熟透的穴肉又泛出熟悉的痒来，渴望被更多东西粗暴对待。旖旎的水声愈来愈响，纳粹干着身下的斯拉夫美人，手指伸进Illya嘴里，“叫出来，Illyusha（伊柳莎），让我听听你被干得多爽，水流了一地的克格勃婊子……”Illya想咬断伸进来玩弄他舌头的手指，但竟然连合上牙关的力气都丧失殆尽。由于过量药物，他的精神活力不断丧失，鼻血滴滴答答落在身下。他恍惚间又回到父亲被抓走后那个阴冷潮湿的小房间，“小婊子长得和他妈妈简直是一个模子刻出来的。”他闻到浓重的酒味，高大的人影将他从衣柜里拖了出来，母亲正被人摁在身下，哭喊着求他们放过她的儿子，但是—但是谁会听贪污犯的老婆的求饶？巨大的火热的手掌抓住了他，扯烂他的衣服———他没有叫，只是因为疼痛流出眼泪，因为Illya知道，倘若每一次都叫，他就没法再朗读课本了。

-tbc-

有什么想看的play可以留言说说！日伊利亚使我快乐


	2. Chapter 2

他没有叫。狭小的囚室里只有几个男人粗重的喘息与激烈性爱发出的黏稠噗哧的水声，间或夹杂正挺腰把自己送进苏联特工屁股里的纳粹几句粗暴呵骂。Illya当然听得懂他在说什么，他在说“叫出来，婊子。”同时那仿佛烧红烙铁般折磨人的阳具故意重重地冲撞他的肉壁，俄国人几乎可以肯定自己里面已经流血了，娇嫩的肠肉根本禁不住这么粗暴的对待，纷纷因为疼痛而收紧，这换来纳粹得意的一巴掌，粗糙巨大的手掌整个覆上Illya饱满的臀肉，狠狠抓了几把，直到俄国人终于扭动腰胯想躲开。湿热柔软的肠道随着主人的动作自如地轻轻磨蹭着他阴茎上的脉络，纳粹往下看去，那张湿漉漉的小嘴已被操得红肿外扩，随着他的抽插，不时有新鲜的血液连成细细的红线淌落，在斯拉夫人泛着蜜色光泽的臀瓣中央淫荡地垂下来。往上便是修长但爆发力极强的长腿，纳粹阴郁地想起自己的一个手下就是活生生被这双腿踢得内脏破裂而死。可现在呢？这双腿只能屈辱无力地跪在他身下，随他淫弄，这令纳粹心情好了起来，又往紧挨着自己阴囊的臀瓣上拍了好几掌，直到光滑的皮肤变得红肿滚烫，由于多种药物，受到刺激的俄国人只能幅度极小地扭动，但即便如此也给他带来巨大的快感，纳粹开始后悔给克格勃打太多药了。

“康德拉，”他唤来自己的医生，“你去试试Kuryakin上尉的嘴还能不能用，我可不想他现在就昏过去，也不想他少一个能插的洞。”纳粹特地重咬“上尉”那两个字，好像在特地提醒Illya自己的处境。康德拉原本在一旁默默注视这场淫靡的性交，阴茎已经硬得要撑破裤子，现在听到长官的话简直喜出望外。伊利亚冷眼瞧这条约莫三十五上下的走狗战战兢兢跑到自己跟前，白手套托住他的脸，强行用手指撑开柔软的唇瓣，“噢……药效太过了，但应该还能用。”康德拉拉开裤子的拉链，拿出自己那根硬得快上天的肉棒，不由分说将它顶进俄国人张开的嘴巴里。瞬间丰沛的津液与温暖细腻的口腔将他送进了天堂。腥臭的下体气味扑在Illya面孔上，俄国人没什么表情，可浅蓝色的眼珠泛出一种冰冷刺骨的光来，锋利地地在康德拉脸上切割。康德拉没注意到这些，他正忙着操克格勃最好的特工那张比处女阴道还美味的嘴，流着前液的顶端屡屡滑进紧窄的咽喉。Illya失去咬合的力气，但他的呕吐反应还在，可惜喉咙的挤压只能使正侵犯他的男人更舒爽。苏联特工就这么被一前一后地操干着，他想尽量忽视发生在自己身上的一切，于是他想到了Napoleon Solo。

他想到美国人那些轻佻的字句，将形容女人的词堆砌在他身上，他发过火，同这个叫人心烦意乱的美国佬打过架，但那些轻飘飘的下流的句子照样飘进耳朵里，牛仔望着他的眼睛充满某种渴求与欲望，将一双深蓝的眼眸萍增几分火焰的猩红。Illya时常为此感到战栗与难言的愉悦，终于有一天美国人把他拐上了床。“我发誓你会快乐得像上天堂。”Solo从身后进入他，那双能打开欧洲所有保险柜的手灵巧地揉搓着他红肿的乳粒，美国特工的嗓音磁性低沉，羽毛似地搔过Illya耳廓，“你好美，Peril，我的喀秋莎……”而后湿滑的舌头舔了上来，他感到自己被慢慢填满。牛仔，Illya此刻想，你总算能有点用处，他心尖漫出一点酸涩来，很快便消失不见。尾椎传来的疼痛与药物逼出的性欲混在一块儿，纳粹死命撞他的前列腺，小小的连接大脑的腺体高高肿起，每每被坚硬的龟头碾压都传出一阵酸胀的酥麻，尿意渐渐汇集到被阴茎插得隆起的小腹，Illya鲜明地感受到巨物在自己肉道里的形状，这不是个好消息。俄国人的阴茎在这场强暴中逐渐挺立，伞部吐出的液体打湿了他自己的腹部，粘连出情色的银丝。纳粹从身后握住Illya鼓胀的根部揉捏着，“哈，”他笑了，嘴唇和舌头轮番爱抚苏联特工布满薄汗的脊背，“你这个克格勃小娼妇，告诉我，平常那个美国小贼操得你有这么爽吗？”Illya的心脏重重跳动了一下，他怎么会知道？不安与怀疑令他胃中翻滚着熟悉的混乱，右手不受控制地颤抖起来，头疼得要裂开，在一片眩晕的红色中，Illya眼睛向下瞟，望见一把闪闪发亮的银白小刀正插在军医的口袋里，随他往前挺身的动作朝外移动。

*

Gaby没有敲门便直接走进了Napoleon的房间。袭击发生后Waverly便强行要求他们留在酒店里，到现在已经过去了整整两天，Illya依然没有任何消息。Oleg已经赶来与Waverly会谈，老牌克格勃头子布满皱纹的面孔因为糟糕的心情变得更为可怖。“无论如何我要你们找到我的特工。”他临走时将手指点在Waverly的胸口，“晚些时候我还会来找你。”这话是什么意思所有人心知肚明，这绝不是一件可以轻描淡写揭过的小事。爆炸后被绑架的人是Illya Kuryakin，克格勃最好的特工，Oleg悉心培养扶植的弟子，他甚至有可能成为Oleg的接班人，而现在这个经验丰富强悍聪敏的狠角色已经失去下落整整48小时。Oleg与Waverly派遣人手四处搜寻却一无所获，这一切指向了某个令人咋舌的事实：有人泄露了他们的行动计划。尽管Waverly再三向Oleg保证Solo与Gaby绝不会背叛组织，更不会出卖他们的朋友，但当搜查进行了一整天后，他们还是被关在这座已被特工们住满的乡下度假酒店里。

爆炸发生时Illya正穿着西装装作到法国学习的建筑师，一头璀璨的金发在发蜡的作用下服帖地别在耳后，看上去矜贵得像个王子。深蓝的钻石耳钉闪闪发亮，这是最新研制出的接听器。美国特工正在另一端评价着这场无聊的晚宴，“噢，如果我是你，我会去尝尝左手边那盘鱼子酱的，Peril，毕竟这是今晚唯一有价值的东西。”Illya面带微笑地吻过面前贵妇人的手背，转身到无人角落低声说：“闭嘴，牛仔。如果你不能提供点有价值的线索那就滚去开你的香槟。”耳边传来一声轻笑，“你就不能对自己好点吗，拜托，那可是白鲟鱼卵做的鱼子酱，价格比金子还贵。”Napoleon Solo最广为人知的轻慢又磁性的嗓音停了停，换成只有他们在享受鱼水之欢时才会有的低沉沙哑的声线，就像拍击礁石的厚重海浪，带着汹涌的情欲，“上好的香槟一人独享是不是太可惜了，你说呢，宝贝。”他将最后那个词咬得格外重，末了还故意拖长了，使它听起来更像叹息。俄国人的耳朵几乎立刻泛了粉，他又说了声“闭嘴。”便朝大厅中央走去，接着，在Napoleon的视线内，那盏正好处于Illya头顶上方的水晶灯被子弹击碎了。美国人的眼睛瞬间睁大，他猛地站起来，“Peril！Peril！……你能听见我吗，Illya？！”

最后回答他的是接听器被踩烂后发出的支离破碎的电流嘶嘶声。

而现在，美国人坐在满屋的狼藉里，盯着那支玫瑰金的香槟发呆。

*

“婊子！”纳粹狠狠抓住苏联特工那头凌乱汗湿的金发，将他从地上拽起来。刚刚的袭击已经耗尽了俄国人好不容易积攒的力气，是的，他抽出了那把手术刀，将它深深扎在纳粹军官的右手手掌上，锋利的刀刃穿过掌心，鲜血从切口喷涌而出，随之而来的是纳粹吃痛的怒吼与军医的惊呼，他扯着俘虏的手臂将其摔下刑台，俄国人灵猫似的蓝莹莹的眼珠满是嘲弄与鄙夷，放肆地嘲笑敌人的卑劣与无能。纳粹恨透了这种眼神，他一瞬间想拔枪结果了这个不识好歹的克格勃，但又堪堪忍住了。“你觉得自己占了上风？”他居高临下地看着苏联特工被泪水、汗水与鲜血弄得一团糟的脸，卯足劲甩了一巴掌上去。克格勃被打得偏过头，他虚弱地咳嗽了几声，湿漉漉的金色刘海挡住双眼，血从斯拉夫人的嘴角淌下，而后他竟然慢慢地转回去，碧眸冷得如何海水上的浮冰，暗藏杀机。这名苏联上尉满身都是施暴后留下的痕迹，腰腹与胳膊浮现青紫指痕，左脸颊微微红肿，新鲜的与陈旧的血一齐在他白皙细腻的皮肤上晕开，反倒成就了某种妖异凄惨的美感。Illya身高足有六尺五，一双修长的腿无力地跌坐在地，纳粹分子先前射进去的精液濡湿了他的肛周，也濡湿身下冰凉的水泥地。随着他艰难的呼吸，这具被上帝吻过的身体上每块流畅的肌肉都闪耀着蜜色的光泽，斯拉夫人的美貌在这个男人身上纤毫毕现。

纳粹抬起俄国人的下巴，“你只是一个棋子，克格勃的一个走狗，实在没多大用处，所以你猜猜我为什么要留着你的命？”他深棕的瞳孔里闪过毒蛇一般的恶毒，“对你这种人，比死亡和酷刑更可怕的是无止境的折辱。你不再是狮子和狼了，Kuryakin上尉，你会变成一条人人可以上的母狗，精液就是你赖以生存的口粮。你不再被人恐惧或尊敬，因为所有人都能践踏你羞辱你，我会让你当几个月的性玩具送给每一个和我做生意的人，并且告诉他们这是免费的，因为你一毛钱都不值。或许你觉得自己能应付一个、两个。但一百个、两百个呢？我说过斯拉夫人在这方面很有市场，他们会排着队草你，或许好几个一起，哪怕你被操烂了被操休克了都不会停下，别这么看着我，想想你的母亲吧Illya，如果你敢自杀，你母亲将会替代你。”他感到手下的皮肤在微微颤抖，于是满意地笑了，“这是你自找的，上尉。你给了我这条疤，妈的，到现在只要下雨我都头疼得恨不得毙了自己，这都是拜你所赐。”想到自己曾败在苏联特工手下的屈辱使他愤恨地捏紧对方的下巴，“现在，我想看看鲁迪未完成的发明有什么新功能。”

纳粹甩开手，走到墙角掀开一侧帘子，将里头的电椅推了出来，“我们给它做了些小改动，希望你能喜欢。”他不由分说地将Illya扯到电椅上，迅速将他的双手双腿分开拷牢，露出开合的艳红肉洞与仍处在勃起状态的阴茎。“多大的电流可以让你持续高潮呢？”他将连着线的电极塞进俄国人紧张收缩的肠肉内，里头棉絮般柔软顺滑的触感令他有些不舍得离开。“不，康德拉，这次不要上尿道棒和笼子，让我们看看苏联朋友能撑到什么时候。”冰凉的金属戳着Illya敏感的肠道，他不由吞了吞口水，试图压下心头的不安。但当纳粹按下开关时，所有的意志力都烟消云散了。

第一反应是难以言喻的痛苦，电流像只狡猾的老鼠钻进他的下体，先是已经被操熟的红肿松软的肠道，他的肠肉因电击而不停抽搐着，涌出一波波透明淫液。而后是饱满的双丸，刺痛使他头皮发麻，但麻痒更加难熬，他只觉得自己的下体先是被烧红的炭整个烫了一遍，撕心裂肺的痛感让这位历经磨难的王牌特工蜷曲脚趾。之后又像是被人塞了刚从北极冰山上凿下来的冰块，硬生生将挑起的情欲全数压了回去，已经冲到冠口的精液逆流而下，堵得尿道一抽一抽的疼。第二反应则是诡异的快感，他觉得自己的里面已经被烧坏了，肚子快要被挖空了，但事实却是正涌出大量的淫液，俄国人饱受摧残的肛周软肉踏了下去，形成一个红艳艳的洞，他不受控制地射精，精液喷了一股又一股，接着像是意识到了什么，苏联特工将牙齿咬得梆梆响，眼角红得吓人，他有些崩溃地摇着头，拼命吸气。但纳粹将手掌平放到他微微隆起的小腹上，而后往下按——收获了俄国人几乎算得上啜泣的一声闷哼，清澈的水柱射了出来。Illya泄了气般往后仰倒，胸口剧烈起伏，他满脸都是屈辱与愤怒，

“很好。”纳粹赞扬地摸着俄国人的金发，“让我们再来几次。”等这场刑罚结束，苏联特工已经歪在电椅上不动了，他又开始流鼻血，身体不受控制地发抖，冷汗直冒，最重要的是，即使仍在催情药的作用下，饱受折磨的阴茎也只软软地垂着，呈现不健康的紫色。

这正是纳粹想要的。

-tbc-


	3. Chapter 3

这章写了sy#11寒雨 要看的老舅男tv103里illya被下药所有人靠近他他都会哭唧唧躲的情节和#39风中的鸭子要看的木马play。  
tv103实际上应该是illya中招一种毒气，经过和寒雨妹子的讨论就把这种无名毒气叫做恐惧毒气啦，会让人丧失理智、产生幻觉看到自己内心深处最害怕的人与事。

纳粹们到底太过心急，即便Illya Kuryakin是KGB最好的特工，有异于常人的卓越身体素质，也禁不住过于下作和残忍的性虐待。当他们轮番淫弄了俄国人整整一天后，那双猫眼石般剔透的眸子被生理泪水和高热、药物控制、疲惫一同折磨成了充满血丝的淡粉。他开始发烧、直冒冷汗，受到伤害又没有及时治疗的肠道与尿道伤口发生感染，再加上大量肌肉松弛剂与迷幻剂的副作用，KGB的人形兵器终于呼吸急促地陷入昏厥。纳粹们将他清洗后换了个干净的房间，给他的伤口涂上药膏、捉住他的手臂注射了消炎药，又捏着他的鼻子将苦涩的药水从喉咙灌下去。

“我可不希望他这么容易就死了或者废了。”Illya意识不清地听到疤脸说，纳粹的头儿正隔着层玻璃看他，“我们的苏联朋友身上还有许多责任。”这家伙的声音听起来势在必得，但他只敢隔着玻璃看他，甚至还要在高烧中的病号脖子上、手腕脚腕上扣好牢固的锁链。因为他们很清楚自己关起来的是个什么样的狠角色，伤痕累累的孤狼与雄狮也能轻易咬断羚羊的喉咙。Illya想笑，但他已经没有更多力气保持清醒了。寒冷正侵袭着这具躯体，还有无数伤痛。

他再次醒来时可能已经过了很久，因为饥饿使胃部产生强烈的痉挛。一个盛满切好的牛排和烤土豆的盘子摆放在枕边，还有杯冷掉的牛奶。他顾不上有没有毒，只能先囫囵解决食物。而当最后一滴牛奶都被舔完，疲倦再次将Illya拽进黑沉的梦乡。

「Illyusha，躲在柜子里不要说话，听到了吗？！」女人红肿粗糙的手紧紧掐住男孩细瘦的胳膊，没时间修理而开裂发黄的指甲将他的皮肤划出深深的红痕。男孩被塞进潮湿老旧的柜子里，他抱住双膝将头埋进腿间，好像这样就能听不到柜子之外发生的一切。待啜泣与喘息平复下来后，女人沙哑又讨好的嗓音轻轻回荡在狭小的卧室里，「瓦列科夫同志，您曾说过Illya有机会去莫斯科第二中学的，他已经到了升学的年龄。」一阵低沉轻蔑的笑声。「这事我得和其他人商量商量，诺伊莎太太，贪污犯的儿子按理说没资格读中学。」女人的声音慌乱起来，急切而无力，「拜托您想想办法，Illya很聪明强壮，他是个好孩子，不像他爸爸那样，他会是个对党有用的好人……」「唔，我有几个同事倒是很想见见他……」

同年六月，他被送进一所学校，但并不是莫斯科第二中学。他在学校里学习外语、数学、物理和战斗的技巧。他和十一个男孩睡在同一个简陋冰冷的房间里，凌晨五点就得起来跑上二十公里，深夜才拖着疲惫的身体将自己埋进床铺。起初他经常梦到死人的断肢、内脏、鲜血，身上的淤青和伤口只多不少，整日遭受白眼与谩骂，教官公开说他是腐败分子的野种，同学以合伙欺凌他为乐。妈妈并不知道这一切，可怜的女人满心以为自己终于将儿子送进寄宿制中学，为他赚来一个光明的前途。

他们一个月只能见一面，通常Illya下午到家，晚上就得离开。「Illyusha，最近过的怎么样呀？」女人的眼睛总是红肿的。「妈妈，我过的很好。校长说我以后可以读到物理博士呢。」他总是这样说，将满身伤痕藏在平静的外表之下。只有几平方大的集体公寓小隔间里实在没有任何值钱的东西，但女人每次都会塞给他两颗糖果，有时是硬邦邦的黑巧克力，他在回到学校前将这些甜食放进嘴里，那些并不美味的甜和色彩灰暗的包装纸成了他相当长一段时间里的慰藉。

“他在说什么？”疤脸问，睡梦中的俄国人嘴唇发颤，正呢喃着些含混不清的单词。“好像在说「妈妈」。”军医说。“看来毒气开始起效了，我们只需要再等一个小时。”

*

Illya Kuryakin又变回那个十一岁的孩子。一小时后他已经彻底苏醒，双眸睁得大大的，溢满泪水，正抱紧自己的膝盖紧贴墙壁，锁链的长度只够离门两米远，因此当门再次被打开时，他没有任何退路。几个高大的男人将他摁在地上，双手缚在身后，被一圈圈粗糙的绳绑得死紧。“喀嚓”几声，锁链开了。

“康德拉，你确定他没有任何反抗的能力吗？”纳粹犹豫地看着已经被解开的链条。“双重保险，大人。”透明的镜片后滑过一丝狡诈的光，“恐惧毒气绝不会出任何差错。他认不出任何人，只会承受和服从。”在他们的注视下，苏联特工正呜咽着，绿宝石般的眸子闪烁不定，流露出深深的不安与畏惧。疤脸走上前抓住那头漂亮凌乱的金发，逼迫Illya抬头，“请……”先前还凶狠骄傲得像头狮子的俄国人现在竟然满脸泪水，俊美的容貌因疼痛微微扭曲，“请放手……你抓得我好痛……”纳粹挑起眉毛惊讶地凝视着他，思索片刻后勾起一个残忍的微笑，“我想到个新点子。”

当一根手指伸进仍红肿疼痛的穴口里时，Illya瞪大眼睛，他扭动身体想逃，但双手已经被吊起，腿正被人牢牢抓着，“恐惧毒气会抽干他的力气，现在一个小女孩儿的力气都比Kuryakin上尉大呢。”军医解释，他正用酒精擦拭着一根细长的透明玻璃管，左手扶起Illya软垂的阴茎，斯拉夫人的性器笔直干净，一看就鲜少用过，头部呈现淡淡的粉，铃口正因康德拉揉捏的动作被迫张开，从里面吐出几滴透明前液。一个桃红色的口塞连着黑色的绑带堵住了俄国人的嘴，这是为了防止他咬烂自己的舌头或被口水呛到，当然也是为了取悦施暴者们。那张湿润柔软的嘴被口塞撑成一个圆洞，不断有清澈的津液从唇角留下，将黑色的皮质绑带染得发亮。疤脸拿大拇指摩擦着Illya饱满的唇瓣，有些可惜：“下回一定得试试他的嘴。”语罢他接过康德拉手中的玻璃管，对准俄国人的铃口插了下去。

“唔唔——！！”用来排尿的窄口被硬物活活撑开带来的撕裂般的疼痛令Illya冷汗直冒，他大腿内侧的肌肉不住抽搐，剧痛与羞耻感使苏联特工不由自主想合拢大开的双腿，但结果却是被拉得更开。尿道被冰凉的东西刺入撑开，他眨着一双满含泪水的绿眼睛哀求地望着正在对他干这事的疤脸，后者摸了摸他的面颊，手上的动作一下也没停。玻璃管没入一半时Illya已经边哭边崩溃地摇着头，腹部小幅度地颤抖，看得出他正努力克制着吐息来让自己好受些。那根东西愈发深了，几乎要碰到膀胱，陡然生出的尿意令他的整根阴茎一抽一抽的疼，好像被人用刀剖开似的。粗糙的手掌抚摸着苏联特工线条流畅漂亮的腹肌和紧窄的腰线，将他的退缩与恐惧尽收眼底。待整根玻璃管都插了进去，那人又掏出个金属扣子将他的龟头扣紧。完成这一切后Illya的口塞被摘掉，可怜的金发男人几乎立刻就被自己的口水和泪水呛到了，狼狈不堪地弓起背，他的腿仍被被人拉开，所以连合拢腿，不让自己饱受折磨的下身暴露在人前都做不到。“请、请你们……”俄国人啜泣着，他咬着嘴唇，声音含含糊糊的可怜极了，“不要、别……对不起……”一阵强光与相机的咔嚓声打断了他，Illya不知道那对准他的黑色方块是什么，但莫名的羞愧使他的腰弯得更低了。“Illya，”给他这些疼痛的男人有一张狰狞的疤脸，他伸出手抚摸俄国人湿漉漉的金发，后者受惊地一抖，“你是个好孩子吗？”疤脸的语气严肃低沉，听起来像极了抓走父亲的那些人。Illya的心脏收紧了，“我，我是的。”他喘着气回答。“那你要按照我说的做，好吗？不然你爸爸就回不来了。”他拽着Illya的胳膊将他摔在地上，“好孩子，看到前面那个小小的木马了吗？自己爬过去坐上。”

Illya艰难地撑起身体，他望向疤脸指着的方面，那里赫然立着一座半人多高的木马，马背上状若男性阴茎的巨大木制性道具尤为显眼。

*

“我不知道你什么时候也得了狂躁症。”Gaby摘下太阳镜，靠在门框上斜睨屋内一片狼藉。“还是说冲动型人格会传染？”

美国人没法给她一个微笑，他坐在屋内唯一没被波及到的沙发里，厚重的窗帘没有拉开，这使他整个人都处在阴影之中，Gaby看不清他的表情。“你是打算和废物似的坐在这等Illya的死讯，还是打算和我一起找点线索。”她不客气地迈开腿跨过满地的玻璃碎片、天鹅绒或者其它鬼知道是什么东西。Solo的嗓音出人意料的沙哑，“我们出不去。”这并不妨碍什么。”东德女孩注视着他，“Solo，你得想想，好好想想，这段日子你带了多少人进自己的房间？”CIA特工触电似的瞬间直起身子，他望向Gaby的眼神有那么零点几秒可以用可怖形容。“你在怀疑我？”很快这个老道的特工便恢复了往常的模样，嘴角甚至勾起一个惯常的笑容。

东德女孩摇头，“我不觉得你会出卖Illya，但是否有可能你被人将了一军。”她打开手提袋，将一沓厚厚的资料放在Solo膝盖上。“Waverly曾经觉得你的作风问题会带来麻烦，他找我和Illya谈过，但Illya替你担保了，所以你什么都不知道。”Solo盯着自己腿上的黑白资料，突然间一句话都说不出来。

“我早就说过，Illya不是一个可以玩弄的人。”她轻轻说，“明天我再来找你，Solo，你得好好想想。”前汽车修理工的手不算柔软，它们短暂地覆盖在美国人的手背上，很快便抽离了，但下一秒它们又被牢牢握住。

“爆炸前的一晚，我还在和酒吧里遇上的一个埃及妞鬼混。”Solo说。“你说的对，Gaby，我就是不能有一天床上不躺个裸体女人。”他的声音沉了下去，带点颤抖，“我都干了些什么，Gaby……半年前我把他拐上了床……”

“你把他当成在随便哪个酒馆厕所都可以干的妓女吗？”Gaby问，“没有。”他回答，空气中回荡着某种泛苦的陈涩。

*

「妈妈，爸爸什么时候能回来？」「我不知道，Illyusha，你能别问了吗？」潮湿发霉的集体宿舍里，女人的裙子没有一天干净过，Illya不喜欢这条裙子，也不喜欢这里的味道，但他们没有其他地方可去了。某个夜晚，他问女人爸爸是不是因为他才被抓走。「你在说什么！Illya！以后再也不准这么说！」女人的声音尖锐刺耳，泪从她红肿的眼眶里流出，他听话地闭上了嘴，眼前却闪过父亲为他带来的数不清的新奇玩具与漂亮衣服，他从旁人口中得知了父亲的罪名是「严重腐败贪污、挪用公款资金」，但爸爸并没有什么贵重的东西啊。他只是时不时为自己和母亲带些漂亮的罕见的玩意儿，是这些东西让爸爸被带走的吗？是他害爸爸被带走的吗？

“爸爸…对不起……”他一边艰难地往前爬着一边喃喃自语。俄国人身上只穿了一件仅遮住上半身的单薄白色病服，修长的腿和浑圆臀部都裸露在外，他爬几步屁股就挨上一掌，但“先生”不准他停下，于是他只能忍着前端与后穴的疼痛继续爬，直到扶着摇摇晃晃的木马站起身。“就是这样，好孩子，脚跨过去，对……”坚硬冰凉的木头抵住他下身的入口，Illya开始害怕了。“我能不能……”他转过身哀求道，但得到的回答是那双巨大火热的手掌握住了他的腰，强行将他挪到凸起的木阳具上。“你当然不能，Illyusha。你想害死你爸爸吗？”男人从身后舔着他的耳廓笑着说，湿热的舌头和牙齿蹂躏着那一小块皮肤。

你想害死你爸爸吗？Illya Kuryakin的瞳孔放大了，他丧失了最后一点点的力气，好像被人从高处摔下，浑身上下每一处的血管都摔裂了，心脏也像被针刺破的气球似的炸裂开了，他的每一个关节、每一块骨头都摔得粉碎，他的心血肉模糊，碎得七零八碎。“我不想……”于是他嗫嚅着，僵硬地任由对方摆弄。

木制阴茎真的太长太粗了，当他往下才坐了一点点就觉得肠子快被捅破，木头上涂抹了不少润滑油，但俄国人依然吞得很吃力，到后来他不得不直起身子拼命吸气，好让自己不承受那么大的痛楚。木阴茎并不算很光滑，工匠磨去了它上头的毛刺，但改变不了粗糙的纹理与质感。旋螺的脉络摩擦着还没彻底恢复的穴肉，很快就沾上腥红。纳粹已经给苏联特工灌过肠，他们相信他能吃下更多东西，因此对待他的手段更为残忍。“先生”双手按住他的肩膀，将他慢慢地压了下去，于是那根木头很快便到了底，将斯拉夫人的小腹撑得突起一块。Illya捂住自己的嘴，将尖叫与啜泣都吞进肚子，闪光灯一刻不停地照着他，咔嚓咔嚓，他觉得自己的眼睛被刺伤了。突然间木马开始摇晃，坚硬的木头在他体内横冲直撞，Illya不得不慌乱地抓住木马的头，但身体重心前倾导致木马晃得更厉害了。他起身想离开木头一寸，往上挺的木马就立刻追上去，他脱力地落回去，木马又从低端朝前深入。俄罗斯人只能咬着嘴唇尝试用腿夹紧摆动的木马，两条惹人注目的长腿肌肉抽搐，被汗水浸出润泽的质感。先前被堵住的阴茎受到前列腺刺激而高高挺立，不得纾解的难耐与痛苦令Illya扭着屁股，他觉得耻辱与疼痛，但却在这场惩罚种仿佛得到了慰藉。爸爸，他想到，对不起。

眼前活色生香的场景令纳粹分子口干舌燥，恨不得立刻把这个克格勃荡妇从木马上扯下来摁在自己身下好好操上几发，他知道俄国人的洞有多舒服，该死的那些柔嫩的肠肉操起来多爽。于是他抓住Illya的头发逼迫他后仰，用淬满毒汁的言语刺入他，“看看你，多么下贱、淫荡，和街边的妓女没两样，几卢布能干你一次？我猜给你一小块大列巴就成。在特种学校的时候你被多少人干过，整个学校公用的婊子……”他啃咬着俄国人的脖子，牙齿嵌入柔韧的肌肤。疤脸的声音传到Illya因毒气而混乱不清的脑子里却变了样，那是低沉的、熟悉的嗓音，醇厚得如同美酒，寒冷得如同冰霜。

“Peril……看看你，多么淫荡、下贱……几卢布能干你一次？……婊子……”他的脑海里兀地浮现一幅画面：一个黑头发蓝眼睛的英俊男人正压在他身上抽插，他的衣服几乎褪尽，但对方仍穿戴整齐，只从西裤里露出性器插在他体内。那是一双深邃的海蓝色的眼眸，此刻却如寒冰冷冷燃烧，轻蔑与不屑像厚重的积雪将他压得无法喘气。

Illya终于开始颤抖。

-tbc-


	4. Chapter 4

“恐惧毒气可以摧毁受过严酷训练的军人的意志，从内心深处击垮他们，你想知道这是为什么吗，Kuryakin上尉？”白手套慢条斯理地问，几小时后已经恢复清醒的Illya没有回答，他的头正被摁在冰凉的地面上，汗水与泪水汇集在一起，形成一处小小的水洼。麻绳将俄国人的双手紧缚于身后，它们徒劳地握成拳头，却没有任何力气挣开绳索。Illya咬着自己的嘴唇，将所有呻吟都封在唇内。随着身后男人的挺动，不断有混着猩红的白色浊液从Illya赤裸的布满指痕的大腿根部滑下，粗糙的阴茎鞭打着俄国人受损的柔嫩肠道，他已经变得很松了，几乎不需要扩张就能顺利吞进下一个鸡巴。纳粹士兵们毫不留情地干他，严格执行他们的头儿的指令：把这个克格勃荡妇当成最下贱的妓女来操。Illya不知道这是第四个还是第五个。数字与时间都变得没有任何意义，强权已重重压弯他的肩柱，屈辱已深深灌入他的脊髓，多年伤痛与厮杀所流的血在这里不值一提，而它们铸就的骄傲被生生折断。无止境的折磨与羞辱中，他恍惚觉得自己真的成了一个靠精液生活的妓女。

第一个人插进来的时候还有点顾虑，不单单是因为苏联特工极具威胁的身高和叫人胆战心惊的过往履历，还因为他对男人并没那么感兴趣。这个德国大兵喜欢的是女人高耸丰满的乳房与湿润狭窄的阴道，可当他站在一旁目睹完自己的长官是如何用身体和言语羞辱蹂躏这个骄傲的金发俄国人后，性欲如同一簇小小的火苗点燃了他的下腹，热量顺着紧绷的肌肉传递到阴茎，他看着白色的精液从俄国人已经被操成一个红艳肉口的后方滴滴答答淌下。这样一具强悍的肉体现下只能无助地任人奸淫，大兵不断吞咽着口水，裆部愈发紧，而当长官完事叫他上去时，窃喜竟如烟火在心中炸开。于是他挪动双腿，手掌试探地握住克格勃的腰，大兵心想：他的腰可真细。Illya几不可察地扭动了一下腰胯，被迫高高翘起的屁股顺着关节连接的弧线左右摆动，看上去简直像个邀请，虽然实际上这只是他条件反射的抗拒。但大兵捕捉到了这个细微的动作，他的顾虑被俄国人泄露出的脆弱打消了，处在上位者的角度令他性欲勃发，坚硬的龟头立刻顶住柔软的括约肌，而后整根都猛地埋进湿软的肠道，推开柔软细腻的肠肉的过程简直像上了天堂，大兵舒服地叹气，沉甸甸的囊袋拍打在俄国人被磨破的会阴处。Illya几乎被操得要叫出来，那些破碎的狼狈的呻吟甚至哭泣险先突破牙关，幸好他硬生生地忍住了，只是腰彻底没了力气，软软地塌着，膝盖随大兵的操干前后摩擦地面。又长又硬的阴茎粗暴地碾磨着俄国人的内壁，探到他们的长官都没深入过的领域，Illya闭合的肠腔被捅开了，他甚至觉得对方已经捅进了胃里。撕裂的疼痛令他冷汗直冒，他想拧断这群纳粹的脖子，用刀或者徒手把他们的阴茎都扯下来丢去喂狗，但他连抬起手指的力气都没有。墨绿的双眸变得黯淡了，好像一颗蒙尘的猫眼石，被丢弃在布满蛛网的角落。

这只是第一个，而后是第二个、第三个……。纳粹果然没有食言，他命令士兵们排着队操他，不给他一秒喘息的机会。被蹂躏得过度敏感的肉壁火辣辣的疼，就连对方最细微的动作都掀起一阵难以承受的痛楚。疤脸没有取下插入Illya尿道的长管，以此残忍地杜绝一切能让苏联特工觉得好受点的可能。热烫的精液在Illya胀得发紫的阴茎里溯洄，无法释放的难耐渐渐逼出了些许尿意。那些大兵们轮番射进的精液本就让俄国人的腹部胀得厉害，更不要提他在这场性虐中还没有得到排泄的机会，他的膀胱饱涨极了，双腿因此抖得几乎跪不住。在下一个人操进去的时候，Illya浑身颤得好像遭受了电刑。

“他怎么了？”疑惑而犹豫的声音。接着，那根才享受不久的肉棒退了出来，他被翻过身，光裸的背触到冰凉的地面。疤脸宽厚有力的手掌拉开他的大腿，许多双眼睛居高临下地注视着这具饱受蹂躏的美丽肉体，那些蛇似的贪婪阴毒的目光流连在斯拉夫人不断渗出白液的肉洞和坚硬却无法释放的性器上。疤脸握住他疼痛的阴茎，手法并不温柔，更像是在把玩一个随处可见的劣质玩具。拇指与食指中指圈住根部微微施力，Illya的腰腹瞬间收紧了，他费了好大力气才忍住扭动身体逃离的冲动。“Kuryakin上尉想要尿了，看看他的肚子胀得像个小皮球，”纳粹嘲讽道，“Illyusha，你的子宫被射满了吗，你有资格为高贵的德意志帝国生下孩子吗？”四周传来嘲弄的笑声。

“你刚刚看见了什么？”喷着热气的舌头舔上他的嘴唇，“旁观了你的那个婊子母亲接客？旁观了你的那个腐败分子父亲被一枪打得脑壳稀巴烂？”嗡嗡声在脑中响起，Illya的手不受控制地狂颤，他的视野变成一片混乱的猩红，狂暴的怒火挤破心腔冲向四肢百骸。那声音低低的，又在耳边响起，“我听见你喊了Napoleon这个名字。可怜的Illyusha爱上了一个并不爱他的小贼。他把你当玩具和替代品，戏弄你、羞辱你，要知道征服你这样一个斗士能带来多巨大的成就感。我想他并不知道你到底多适合含着男人的家伙，所以那些照片，是的，我送去了。好东西可不能一人独享，你说对吗，Kuryakin，我漂亮的小乌鸦？”

他听到琴弦绷断了。

*

这已经是苏联特工失踪的第五天，他们对如何找到Illya依然没有头绪。唯一的已知情况就是某个已经和Napoleon保持了三年断断续续床伴关系的陪酒女郎其实早已成为纳粹的暗哨。她趁Napoleon熟睡，将一枚小得可以逃过监测的窃听器塞进门洞，由此导致苏联特工的卧底失败。他们也没能找到这女人，事发当天她已逃之夭夭。Oleg很冷静，如果忽略他手中那把顶着美国人太阳穴的勃朗宁。“他必须为此付出代价，即使不是现在。”克格勃头子的声音透着阴冷与压抑的愤怒，他的手很稳。“我会尽全力救出Illya Kuryakin上尉。”美国人回答，他一贯齐整时髦的头发没有打理，刘海松散地垂在一边遮住眼睛，“无论付出多大的代价。”Oleg斜睨着他，“你最好是。”他说。

这场会议并不愉快，Oleg与Sanders争锋相对，Waverly左右为难。Gaby听完接下来的部署就踩着高跟鞋离开，而向来油嘴滑舌的Napoleon Solo像吃了个哑炮，除非俄国人拿枪对着他，不然一个字也不往外蹦。等Oleg前脚刚走，一直坐在沙发上动都不动活像个英俊的古希腊雕塑的Napoleon也起身走了。他慢吞吞地走向自己的房间，然后在门前停住。

一个棕色信封正静静躺在门缝里。他捡起来，没有告诉任何人，只是叫住酒店的服务女佣问有没有见过这个东西，得到的回答都是No。于是Solo知道这意味着什么。他走进房间反复检查是否锁好了门，接着开了灯，手抖得快要撕烂封口。

十几张黑白照片摊在玻璃桌面上，只消一眼，这个向来以稳重优雅示人的惯偷特工就发出一声嘶哑的、痛苦的呼喊。“不，不……”，他将头深深埋入掌中，青筋暴起，空荡的房间里只回荡着轻轻的哽咽。

过了许久，Solo才抬起头，睁着一双近乎血红的眼睛强迫自己从照片里寻找蛛丝马迹，他的视线颤抖着徘徊在红警伤痕累累的身体上、脸上，他看到Illya的表情从不屑、厌恶到疲惫再到——惊恐和痛苦，那双他尤其喜爱的灵猫似的绿眼睛蒙上一层白雾，遮盖住原有的光彩。俄国人凌乱的金发被一双粗糙的大手抓住，他被迫朝后仰起脖子，蜜色柔韧的皮肤上布满咬痕与掐痕，淤青和鞭打、刀子留下的血痕将这具天赐的身体折磨得叫人不忍再看。Solo的手指抚过照片中Illya的脸，这是他在成年后第二次感到心脏仿佛爆裂开的疼痛与窒息，现在是春天，他却觉得自己置身西伯利亚厚重的冰雪之中，骨髓深处都浸透了极度严寒，那些雪已将他掩埋。

但他不能停下，他只能继续一深一浅地朝前走。Solo拿出纸笔不断摹刻着什么，试图还原Illya身处的环境，他顾不上喝水与进食，似乎只有将全部精力都投入使用才能稍稍忽视心中的愧疚与痛苦。凌晨时分，他终于在照片和信封上寻到了蛛丝马迹：红外线的照射下，一些油墨的成分在照片背面形成。Solo知道自己需要援助，但他绝不能让第二个人看到这些可能毁掉苏联特工的照片，即便是Gaby也不能够。那么他只有一个选择。

*

谁都不知道这一切是怎么发生的，两个大兵正一前一后共同操着被夹在中间的俄国人，他们抬起他的腿，两根粗壮的阴茎一同挤入柔软的肉洞，先前射入的精液被后来者野蛮粗鲁的操干动作打成白沫，熟透了的肠肉湿热紧致的触感让他们爽得骂了两句脏话。“这婊子吸得真紧。”其中一个用德语说。“我猜他一次吃三个也不成问题，谁知道克格勃都怎么玩的。”另一个接话。就在片刻之间，原本看起来意志已经消沉下去的金发男人就这么突然又变回了令人闻风丧胆的克格勃最可怕的特工。他没给任何人反应机会，一脚踢开压制着他前方的德国人，迅速地挣开捆住自己的绳索，而后抽出绑在德国大兵腿上的匕首，将锋利的刀刃深深扎进原主人的胸膛。处在俄国人身后的大兵立刻回过神来试图锁住克格勃的喉咙，但他的手腕被硬生生折断了，毛骨悚然的骨骼断裂声配着惨叫霎时响起。他没能叫第二声——克格勃用匕首精准地反手划开了他的气管。喷薄而出的血液溅上俄国人的面颊，染红了他的睫毛和嘴唇。他身后的大兵瞳孔已经扩散，歪斜着身子朝后仰倒，大量精液都射进Illya体内，顺着大腿根滴落到地上。俄国人金发凌乱，虹膜呈现一种诡异的红色，右手抖得厉害，左手却稳稳握着沾满鲜血的匕首。殷红的血液为这具饱受凌辱的身体增添了一分妖异的美感。他墨绿的瞳孔明里暗里透出一点光彩，凌厉又危险，像极雪地里紧盯猎物的狼，当真非常漂亮。到此时这群德国人才如梦初醒，他们或许可以损害他的肉体、玷污他的纯洁、折辱他的精神，却依然无法战胜他。正如马戏团里永远不会有狼，法西斯也永远无法依靠暴行来征服一个俄国人。

“恐惧毒气和之前注射给他的几种药剂产生了拮抗作用，再加上他的体质异于常人，愤怒使肾上腺素飙升了，以至于恢复了一部分力气……”军医躲在长官身后，不可思议地喃喃自语，他胆战心惊地向正喘着粗气的俄国人投去一瞥，正巧对上对方冷冽如冰饱含杀意的眸子，对死的恐惧与对生的渴求令康德拉不可抑制地发起抖，他拔出枪对准了克格勃的胸膛——疤脸来不及阻止，那颗子弹就已经射向特工的下腹。Illya后退两步，捂着被射中的腹部，汩汩鲜血直流，一阵灼热从肚子升向喉咙，他跪倒在地，头低垂着，吐出一大口黏稠的血。

他的手掌虽然宽大，但无法堵住迸流的鲜血，生命正在指缝间流逝。至此，俄国人终于失去最后的力气，深深坠入一片黑暗之中。

“尽量救活他，他不能这么轻易死了！”纳粹叫人将他抬到担架上，军医不安地思考该如何手术，“万一救不活呢？”“那你也他妈去死吧！这是个鱼饵你个蠢货，没有鱼饵就没有大鱼！”

Illya想笑，但他稍一牵动腹部的肌肉就咳出黏黏糊糊的血沫。他被送上手术台，脸上盖了呼吸器，全身一阵冷一阵热，他偏爱寒冷停留的那部分，因为那令他想到故乡。眼前人声模糊，光影交错，他的意识正在远去。远处的白桦林里，妈妈正穿着漂亮的貂皮大衣，脖子上戴着洁白的珍珠项链，对着他笑。

「Illyusha，你过来呀。」女人面容姣好，小巧的脸蛋上洋溢微笑。他躺在雪地里费力地朝她爬去，血已经把身下的白染红了。「妈妈…请等等我。」他每吐出一个字，肌肉就牵引出剧烈的疼痛，那些滚烫的血几乎把喉咙都腐蚀了。他用尽全身力气在爬，但妈妈却越来越远。从白桦林中走出一个高大挺拔的身影，他看着上了年纪但仍风度翩翩，「Illya，你一直是个勇敢的孩子。」男人说，熟悉又陌生的嗓音令克格勃泪湿眼眶。「好孩子，你能再勇敢一次吗，这里不属于你，我勇敢的小男孩，你得回去了。」另一个低沉磁性的熟悉嗓音也在身后响起：「Peril，别再往前了，我很想你。」Illya愣了愣但没有停下，「可我累了，爸爸。我真的好累，好疼，我不想再承受了。」他用十一岁后就再没有用过的语气哀求道，他的全身没有一处不鲜血淋漓，他的心已经支离破碎，他好想在爸妈怀里睡上一觉。爸爸走过来捧住他的脸，「Illya……」，男人叹息，「你太柔软了，你的心太柔软了，无论多坚硬的外壳都无法使你的心冷硬一分一毫。你会不断受伤的，好孩子。」「我让你失望了吗？」他忐忑地问。「当然没有，你永远是我的骄傲。现在回去吧，完成你未竟的事业，过属于你自己的生活。」

他轻轻一推，便将Illya推回冰雪之下的漩涡。而在这刺骨的严寒之中，一双温暖的手搂住他的肩膀将他带向波光粼粼的海面。「我已经接住你了，Peril。」那个声音说。

-tbc-


	5. Chapter 5

Illya恢复得很好，子弹早已被取出，血肉正以超出所有人想象的速度愈合。其实第三天时他就该醒了，但纳粹们动了点手脚：保险起见，确保俄国人生命无虞后他们便重新制订了计划，将他转移到含氧量只有17%的治疗室内以控制他的肌肉功能。他们将昏迷不醒的苏联特工牢牢铐在病床上，拉开他的腿塞进持续工作的跳蛋。小巧的椭圆形性玩具刚好抵住Illya仍未消肿的前列腺，让他在昏睡中仍得不到安宁。俄国人浓密长卷的金棕睫毛轻颤，口中不时因伤口的疼痛与下体的刺激而发出微弱的呻吟，就像只饿了好几天的小猫。事实上纳粹的确饿了他不少日子，KGB特工的食量惊人，而他们仅为维持苏联人必要的力气提供只够填饱他1/5肚子的食物，更不要说他昏迷后就只能接受葡糖糖注射来补充体能了。

枪伤与折磨的让这具冰天雪地淬炼出的人型兵器原本算得上无懈可击的坚硬外壳出现一条条明显的裂缝，Illya肉眼可见地消瘦了不少，他本就算不上多健壮，只是六尺五的个子足够威胁大部分人。劲瘦的肌肉薄薄地附着在匀称骨骼之上，随动作拉扯出赏心悦目的线条。但现在他的肋骨和肩胛骨都太突出了，薄薄的浅蓝病服遮盖不了这些骨头，他的脸色苍白得几乎有些透明，脆弱从这具身体深处由内而外地散发出来，这不免令人遐想。

为方便护理，他们没给俄国人穿上裤子，只有一件极长的足到小腿的病服，只需单手掀开就能触摸到底下温热赤裸的身体。纳粹从没打算轻易放过苏联特工，他们找来的“专业人士”有信心将可怖的战斗兵器彻底改造成一个屈服于肉欲和折辱的性奴隶。“首先要做的是让他上瘾，习惯这种每分每秒都被操干的感觉。”调教师解释说。他手中正拿着一个狰狞的布满凸起的黑色按摩棒，微微下弯的弧度能完全贴合前列腺的位置。Illya的左腿被抬起，露出湿润柔软的红色穴口，不久前还含着跳蛋与其它玩具的入口松软颤抖，翕张间水光闪闪，一半是润滑剂一半是自行分泌的肠液。调教师戴上塑胶手套，将两指并拢插进肛周，顺时针方向搅动一圈，他准确地按压到了什么地方，令昏睡中的俄国人双腿不自然抽搐。随着男人的动作，他紧闭的眼皮也开始掀动，细汗从额头渗出。

“如何？”疤脸问，棕色的眼珠停在Illya正含着手指的穴口，他立刻想起了操干这具身体的滋味，因此裆部撑得发紧。“很好，我想他要么此前就被这样训练过，要么就天生适合做这个。”男人拔出手指，温热透明的液体将手套染得发亮。“噢，”疤脸笑了，“我们的Kuryakin上尉确实曾当过一段时间的乌鸦，尽管只有半年。”男人也笑了笑，拿起枕头垫在Illya腰下，转身面向纳粹头子，“您可以亲自试试，如果您想的话。”他握住黑色按摩棒的底端，将扁平圆润的头部抵住俄国人红艳的洞口，软肉已经能顺利包裹住尺寸可观的前端。

疤脸喉结滚动，他接过那根巨大的按摩棒接替调教师的位置，屈起克格勃的双腿，以便更直观地看到金发碧眼的斯拉夫人是如何在无知觉的情况下完全吃进性玩具的。柔软的括约肌被一寸寸分开，黑色的塑胶被红嫩的内里吸入……这比一场亲自上阵的睡奸还要刺激。驯服一头狮子能给男人的成就感超乎想象，而改造、折辱他，则会激起人内心深处最隐秘的黑暗与快感。

“让他彻底适应这根的尺寸后，您可以尽兴一场。”调教师低语，“我会先行离开。”

*

俄国人是被生生操醒的，他在昏睡中也没有得到很好的休息，下腹传来一阵赛过一阵的灼热与酸痛，身后那个隐秘的地方既痒又疼，电流般细密的快感从尾骨蔓延至脊椎。Illya费力地睁开沉重的眼皮，头顶明晃晃的灯光令他瞳孔收缩。他的脑子很乱，疲惫、疼痛，好像精密运转的齿轮被塞进一块沾满粘稠油墨的破布，发出吱呀响声。他花了半分钟来回想自己是谁、在哪里、发生了什么，然后才听到回荡在不大的治疗室里的粗重喘息与叫人难堪的响亮水声。又是半分钟，知觉渐渐回来了，下身被侵犯的感觉抵达神经中枢，Illya转动滞涩的眼珠，猛然意识到自己正在被强暴。

愤怒促使他从喉咙里发出低沉的嘶吼，而事实上那声音虚弱无力，甚至带了点让对方更兴奋的呻吟。伏在他身上的男人大汗淋漓，舌头舔着俄国人雪白起伏的胸膛，上面缀着的两颗果实已经被咬肿了一圈，突兀又暧昧地挂在饱满的胸肌上，像奶油蛋糕上可口诱人的樱桃引人大快朵颐。Illya的腿被抬高架在对方肩上，紫黑粗壮的阴茎奋力在红肿柔软的甬道内耕耘，硕大的龟头不时顶到俄国人高高肿起的前列腺，过量的刺激让Illya几乎无法承受，他的小腹里满是没能排泄的尿液与被不知道多少人射进去的精液，随被操干的动作摇晃发出淫靡的响声。有人用黑色的细皮革带牢牢绑住他的阴茎，金色的小笼子和撑开尿道口的圆球将一切可能的释放拦在门外。俄国人的阴茎已经涨得发紫，但只能颤巍巍地挺立在空中，随身后男人粗暴的动作无力摇晃，他甚至连前液都无法顺利排出。因此每一下触碰都是最残忍的折磨，而体内的阴茎还大力撞击脆弱的腺体，这一切让Illya痛苦地皱紧眉头，眼眶逐渐湿润，生理泪水打湿了他漂亮的睫毛，那双湖泊一样绿的碧眸回荡波光。Illya死死咬住嘴唇，他知道自己一旦松开就会发出下贱可怜的呻吟。

忍耐，要学会忍耐。他在心中对自己说，牙齿咬破了下唇，血液与唾液混合成淡粉的颜色，顺着嘴角流下。折磨终于在他快要再次陷入昏迷时结束了，那个男人掐住他的腰猛烈撞击了十几下，有些不甘愿地将精液射进俄国人的肚子，滚烫的液体冲刷肠道的感觉令Illya几乎克制不住叫喊，他的腿被放下来，没有人替他清理，只是拿起床边的肛塞堵住汩汩流出白浆的肛口就离开了。好像他只是个用来发泄的性玩具，一个只配吃精液的肉洞。Illya的手被铐在头顶，双腿发抖，他只能仰面躺着，让沉重的小腹继续挤压不堪重负的膀胱。尿意逼得他不住在床单上磨蹭，可一滴都泄不出来。过了约莫两小时，一个戴手套的男人进来，他将手掌放在Illya鼓得快要爆炸的腹部微微施力。

“不——住手！”Illya崩溃地大喊，嗓音支离破碎，但只换来对方更残忍的按压，然后是一针镇定剂，阻碍他排泄的器具被取下来，尿液与精液一齐射出破皮的尿道口，将床单染得一塌糊涂。这些天Illya只依靠注射葡萄糖吸取营养，因此尿液是透明的水柱，也没什么难闻的味道，有人打开门将他推到床角，清理被打湿的床单。俄国人的尿口还在滴滴答答流水，他失神地望着天花板。那只手再次盖住他的小腹施力，被迫勃起的阴茎一阵抖动，那人的手握住茎身，像对待廉价玩具般不带感情地握紧又松开，尿道传来的刺痛与尿液被挤出的过载快感逼出了Illya这么多天第一声啜泣。

“这不会是最后一次。”那人温柔地说，解开他的手铐将他强行扯下床扯出房间。Illya脚软得几次都快摔倒，他最后被丢进一个密闭的阴暗小隔间，在那里他感到呼吸困难，手脚软得连支撑自己爬起来都做不到。不知过了多久，门被打开了。他迷迷糊糊看到有人站在身前，一个黑色的项圈套上脖子缓缓收紧，直到一个正好的位置。“多漂亮的一只小母狗。”那个声音愉悦地说。

*

时间变得没有意义，那些人用Illya从未想象过的方式对待他。他坚持了四天或者更久，但第五天开始，他的身体变得不听从大脑的指令。他被迫赤身裸体地在地上爬行，身体仅着一些不能蔽体的黑纱或者干脆就是几条黑色的皮革。他不被允许自由排泄、进食，他的屁股里塞着跳蛋和肛塞，口塞堵住唇舌，稍不顺从就会得到一场轮奸和事后让他疼得几乎昏厥的灌肠。他的脖子被套上项圈，主人可以肆意调节松紧，他们对待他就是对待一条母狗，而不是一个人。Illya已经忘了上次吃饱是什么时候，他每天仅能得到维持必要生理功能的食物和水，通常是没有味道的面包和水煮鸡肉，还有凉掉的一杯牛奶。到了深夜他被关进含氧量低于正常水平的密闭空间，那里黑得可怕。白天他被拉出来时全无反抗的力气，只能屈辱地被带刺的皮鞭抽打乳头、臀部、会阴甚至裸露的肛周。到后来他的身体形成条件反射，只有在得到允许后才会勃起和射精，也会在“主人”下达命令时热情主动地吸吮体内的一根或几根阴茎。他甚至还被迫学会了口活——当有人拿着你母亲的近照作威胁时，很难不顺从。

Illya清楚地知道自己的身体正在发生改变，他无法遏止这种改变的发生，但他可以掌管自己的心。不知为何，他就是相信有人会来救他，他希望自己可以坚持到那一刻。但这种信念在纳粹将录音播放给他听后开始动摇了，那是他再熟悉不过的Cowboy的声音，那是他们谈话的内容，无比清晰。“如果我告诉你是他主动将这段对话交给我们，你相信吗？”疤脸掐着Illya的下巴逼迫俄国人抬头看他。Illya一句话也没说，他告诉自己那是因为Solo，Napoleon Solo被窃听了，但美国人是一个无比小心与熟练的特工，这真的可能吗？不安与怀疑的种子在他的心中扎了根。“他那么轻易就把你弄到手了，Illyusha，对一个偷惯了价值连城的艺术品的窃贼来说，你未免过于廉价。”“他讨好你根本没费什么功夫，是不是？因为你太想要他，你就像条发情的小母狗，看到他就会湿哒哒的。”那些淬了毒的话语一句句缓慢地割破他的心，滋养缠绕住心房的阴暗藤蔓。

在无休止的身体心理双重折磨下，Illya能思考的时间越来越短，他开始不确定是否真的有人能来救他。

十天后俄国人被蒙住双眼扔进汽车后备箱，黑色胶衣牢牢束缚住他的手脚，口塞将一切可能的呼喊都堵在唇内。随着车子颠簸，巨大的假阳具埋得更深，生理盐水再次将眼罩打湿了。几小时后他被运出来，送进一个陌生的环境。阿拉伯口音浓重的英语在门口响起。

“我听说他很危险。”“拔掉牙齿和利爪的狮子就是只大猫，阁下。”是纳粹的嗓音，“我们给他注射了足量的药物，只要你不解开胶衣就不会有什么问题，更何况门口有人把守。”“这是免费的对吧？”阿拉伯人再次确认。“是的，”纳粹回答，“只是不能留下任何肢体伤害，见血的伤痕也不行，他是要拿去卖个好价钱的。”寒意顺着Illya的胃爬上嗓眼。他想起疤脸的话「Kuryakin上尉，你会变成一条人人可以上的母狗，精液就是你赖以生存的口粮。你不再被人恐惧或尊敬，因为所有人都能践踏你羞辱你，我会让你当几个月的性玩具送给每一个和我做生意的人，并且告诉他们这是免费的，因为你一毛钱都不值。或许你觉得自己能应付一个、两个。但一百个、两百个呢？我说过斯拉夫人在这方面很有市场，他们会排着队草你，或许好几个一起，哪怕你被操烂了被操休克了都不会停下。」

不—不—不—不行！俄国人开始挣扎，但他的力气消耗殆尽，手脚又无法动弹，他感到炙热的、肮脏的视线流连在自己身上，接着是粗糙宽大的手掌，茧子摩擦着他裸露的肛口，那里正流出透明的润滑油。男性特有的浓重麝香味钻进他的鼻子。“他们说你曾经是个军官。”湿热的舌头顺着Illya的脊椎一路往下，“那很好，因为我非常希望看到军官沦落成卑贱的婊子。”项圈被收紧了，太紧了，俄国人感到呼吸困难，“他们现在叫你什么，上尉还是小母狗还是婊子？”他跪在床上，厚重的躯体覆了上去，硕大坚硬的龟头顶开皱褶，挺进细腻柔软的肠道。

Illya痛苦地扭动，身体却不听从意志地吸吮吞咽着入侵内部的阴茎。肉棒缓慢地埋入湿热绵密的肉道，阿拉伯人舒爽地叹气，他抓住Illya的腰开始大力抽插，每一下都将金发的斯拉夫奴隶操得往前滑，他又轻轻松松将他拉回来。“据说你的眼睛很美，今天晚些时候我可以和我的儿子一起射在你脸上。”阿拉伯人喘着粗气说，他揉捏Illya紧实圆润的臀部，“你的主人可没有限制使用人数。”

他不是我的主人。Illya的面颊贴在丝绸床单上，泪水与口水将酒红的面料染成深色。他感到屈辱、愤怒，和无能为力。天色变暗了，Illya闭上眼睛。

阿拉伯人操了他整个下午，晚餐后领着自己的儿子进来。“阿马尔，”他将Illya的眼罩解开，露出那双尤为美丽的碧色眸子，“你说除了游艇和金子，还想要一个特别的生日礼物。他从前可是个上尉。”年轻的棕皮肤阿拉伯男子将Illya打量了一番，眼中流露欣赏与满意，“谢谢您爸爸。”他迫不及待地拉开皮带，散发腥臭的半勃阴茎甩在Illya脸上，分泌前液的龟头猥琐地涂抹着俄国人的嘴唇，“他真漂亮。”阿马尔赞叹，“希望他的嘴和屁股配得上这张脸。”

*

Solo与Oleg秘密会面的事情终于还是被Sanders发现。他立刻来找这个从不听话的特工，要求他交出足以威胁克格勃头子的证据。

Solo穿着睡衣陷进沙发，他看起来很不好，头发凌乱、眼圈乌黑，下巴满是刺人的胡渣。“烧了。”美国人不带感情地回答，引来上司的咆哮，Sanders拽着Solo的衣领，“你他妈怎么敢！”他本打算继续用老一套诸如你的刑期还剩五年等等来从Solo嘴里撬出点什么有用的残渣，但Solo只是阴沉疲惫地望了他一眼。

“Sanders，”他开口时斟酌了一番，“关于Illya这件事，我不会让步，这本身就是我的错，你怎么能幻想我还会亲手给你足以毁掉他的把柄？”他抓住上司拽紧自己衣领的手，以不容拒绝的力道将它们拉开，“我说过为了救出他可以付出任何代价，所以，如果我真的死了，请你记得颁一枚卓越情报工作勋章给我。”Solo慢吞吞地起身，他其实很高大，六尺一的个子足够将Sanders笼罩在阴影之下。“当然，是在墓碑上。”

他颇有礼貌地“送走”了Sanders，喝完半瓶香槟后从保险箱里拿出今天早上收到的新鲜信封，他不知道自己是否有勇气将其打开第二次，但他必须这么做。两周前他就联系了Oleg，后者明显并不单单将Illya当作一个战斗兵器，他更像是在履行什么作为亲人的责任，或者义务，那种发自内心的愤怒与忧虑的眼神几近一名父亲。“Illya被……绑架的事情不能让其他克格勃和以上的官员知道，这会毁掉他的前途，甚至人生，所以我们能调派的人手有限。”Oleg说，他看起来更苍老了，这名苏联高官或许并不喜欢Solo，但他不会把时间浪费在无意义的指责和刁难上，他选择合作。“Sanders绝不能知道任何细节，但Waverly……我不算了解他，他是个老滑头。Gaby或许和他熟络些。”说实话，Solo仍在犹豫是否告知西德女孩，虽然Gaby一定察觉到了什么。距离他们第一次收到信封已经过去两周，Oleg派自己的亲信部下追查却一无所获，Solo最后只发现这封信曾在法国某个染坊里停留过，但他前去打探时却发现对方人去楼空，于是线索又断了。两周可能发生什么，Solo不敢细想，他唯一能做的就是等待，直到第二封信塞进门缝。

这一次，他在每张照片的底部都发现了一个德文单词，最后一张则是时间。这是一个小岛的名字，无政府管辖，通常都是各国政要和富豪用来消遣和交易的黑窝，在那里你做什么都可以。Solo知道Illya将要面临什么了：一场拍卖。

“我得拿到一张入场券。”他告诉Oleg他有办法，Napoleon Solo总是有办法，虽然他现在一点都不想勾引无论哪个漂亮美人，但这恐怕是唯一能进入小岛的机会。“两张。”Oleg说，“你以为他们想杀的人是谁，你只是枚棋子，美国人。”

“三张。”Gaby从空无一人的咖啡厅角落走出来，Oleg纹丝不动，Solo则震惊地看了看苏联人的脸。东德女孩手上转着一圈钥匙，“还记得Victoria的潜艇吗？好消息是我总算修好了它。”

“我要从哪里搞到三张入场券啊。”Solo发出呻吟，Gaby鲜艳的指甲敲打着桌面，“那就是你的事了，Jack Deveny先生。”

-tbc-


	6. Chapter 6

Solo知道自己只能等待，作为一名卓越的特工，耐心是他最不缺的东西。但现在每一分每一秒都是最折磨人的煎熬，离那封信上告知的时间还有整整一礼拜，他必须做点什么来转移注意力。得出去宣泄一番，Solo想，于是他勉强起身，一个月来头一回站在浴室镜子前试图把自己收拾得人模狗样。他漱口洗脸，仔细小心地刮去下巴上的青色胡渣，用发蜡将乱糟糟的头发定型得一丝不苟。他太久没睡过安稳觉，深深的黑眼圈只能拿易容伪装时用的遮瑕膏盖住。做完这一切后他选了套深蓝色西装，但还没决定去何处来段艳遇以消磨午夜时光。

法国是个浪漫的城市，他可以去歌剧院也可以去红磨坊，无论哪里都能找到金发尤物，他向来最爱金发。Solo傍晚时出发，去了四个不同的地方，却没和任何一个人好好操上一发。红灯区内裸露胸脯与大腿的艳舞女郎拿私处磨蹭他的裆口，高档餐厅中举止优雅的高挑经理在休息室与他忘情接吻，他分别品尝了昂贵与低廉的香水口红，却依然兴致全无。最后半夜回到酒店时，Napoleon才想起自Illya被绑架后，自己已经一个月没有找过床伴，而最后一个正是他金发碧眼的Peril。

他让自己陷入柔软的席梦思床垫里，阴茎不合时宜地抽动。Illya……他握住自己的性器，回想起苏联人在床上是如何羞赧，又如何在他的哄骗下不情不愿地张开腿，那里柔软又紧致地吸住他的手指……他不能再想下去了。Peril正在遭受折磨与羞辱，而自己算得上罪魁祸首却还想着他的肉体手淫？即便是道德底线极低的前雅贼，这也未免过于下作。Napoleon眼前闪过那些照片，记录下Peril所遭受的一切暴行的照片，他的血液凉下来，原本坚硬的勃起归于疲软。

时至今日，Napoleon仍不知道自己对来自克格勃的红警抱有怎样的感情。他前三十三年的人生中仅真正心动过一次，但那唯一一次付出的真心为他带来15年牢狱之灾与紧紧勒住脖子的缰绳。整整十一年过去，他已不再爱慕与憎恨那个位高权重的蓝眼睛美人，但后者仿佛令他彻底失去爱人的能力。没有人知道Solo在柏林那晚没对Illya开枪的真实原因：月光照亮了苏联特工的脸，向来波澜不惊的美国人有一秒的出神，他看见了一张与Clyde极其相像的脸。Solo承认，自己最开始对Peril的挑逗与关注存了一分恶意，每当他看到那张脸上露出不知所措与羞赧，那双轮廓优美的绿眼睛中的迷恋与日俱增，他都会得到报复性的快感，一切没有从那个背叛了他的蓝眼睛美人身上得到的，Peril都会主动奉上。他最喜欢让Illya跪坐在床上，自己从身后操他，轻轻抓着俄国人漂亮的金发逼迫他抬头，那么眼前的全身镜便会映出古板严肃的克格勃在床上是如何被操到意乱神迷。身高六尺五、能徒手撕开车后盖的Peril在床上会被操成一罐香甜的蜂蜜，从罐口流淌出晶莹甜美，他会呻吟、流泪、流血，身上会留下几天才能消失的吻痕甚至咬痕，而这都是Solo带给他的。Solo曾在深夜用目光描绘Illya的侧脸，睡着的苏联人安静又乖巧，双唇紧抿在一起，浓密卷翘的睫毛轻颤着，褪去坚硬凶狠外壳的苏联人看起来年轻极了也柔软极了，Solo想要吻他。

他当然喜欢Peril，Solo微笑着抚摸Illya湿润的双唇，但并不是爱，只是泥土中出生的人类与生俱来的情欲。他曾爱过一次，而爱离去时在他的胸腔中燃了一把火，这比他经历过的任何事情都要痛苦。

享乐主义者如Solo，自然不希望被燃烧两次。

*

最终Solo还是搞来了三张票和一位公爵小姐作女伴。Gaby问他怎么弄来的票，Solo微笑：“有位老熟人欠我一个人情。”计划是这样的：东德女孩带着人藏在潜艇里等待Oleg与Solo的指令，而后面二位则凭借门票进入小岛会场。“进去前他们会搜走所有武器。”Solo装点着子弹，“所以Gaby，你一定得及时赶来把武器包给我们，不然我们会死得很难看。”Gaby作了个“ok”的手势。“苏联产的窃听器不会有任何问题。”Oleg板着面孔说，他的眉头依然紧锁。

一行人顺利来到小岛附近，Oleg与Solo及美丽的公爵小姐踏进入口。“你还是第一次来吧， ？”她向Solo介绍面前金碧辉煌、极尽奢华的城堡。“的确，Zoonie小姐，看起来很不错，”Solo礼貌地回答，“希望娱乐活动不要辜负这番美丽的外表。”“噢，”Zoonie露出暧昧的微笑，“你一定不会失望的。”她拽着Solo的领带将他拉进左手边一个房间，“现在先让我们来点热身。”他熟练地抱着女人旋转到床上，手指解开繁琐的晚礼裙吊带，“我尊贵的Zoonie小姐，这里的一切都不及您一半诱人。”他舔着女人光滑白皙的脖颈，“真不知道这里有什么好的，能让您这样的美人都趋之若鹜。”“喔…就是那里，”她迷醉地呻吟道，感到两根手指摩擦着阴蒂，“在地面上不被允许的一切，这里都会呈现出来。”“具体的，比如？”Napoleon快速撸动自己的阴茎，直到它足够坚硬，“嗯，再深点…好极了，”女人夹紧了腿，“比如只有一方死亡才会停下的格斗，比如数不清的小女孩小男孩可以玩弄，当然还有动物…”Napoleon感到一阵反胃，“不过最火爆的还是拍卖。这里拍卖一切地面上不被允许的东西，比如从卢浮宫盗窃的文物、比如各式各样的奴隶，拍卖性奴的时候甚至可以当场验货，反正大家都戴着面具，谁也不知道面具后是谁。”他的心脏收紧了，舌尖落在女人樱红的乳头上，“当场验货是指？”“Jack，”Zoonie大笑，“你什么时候变得这么纯情？”“或许只是你没有发现。”Solo笑着说，“我很期待明晚的拍卖。”他扶住自己的阴茎，慢慢朝那个潮湿的地方埋了进去。

Napoleon不知道的是，此时Illya仅与他一墙之隔，衣不蔽体、满身性虐的伤痕，脖子被沉重牢固的铁项圈扣住，正被迫跪着贴在墙面上分开腿，好让身后的人进得更深。Illya尽量显得温顺，他需要麻痹这个家伙、抓住唯一的机会逃跑，于是他咽下恶心，用自己被训练出来的本能反应来讨好正操干他的男人。“你真是太棒了……”那家伙潮湿的舌头舔着Illya的耳垂，粗壮的阴茎在俄国人湿热柔软的肠道内戳刺，“明晚我想买下你，希望别有太多人和我竞争。”他进得太深了，Illya不得不扭动腰部来让自己好受些，细微的动作令身后的男人舒爽地叹气，无论心中多愤怒多抵触，他的身体都会热情主动地迎接入侵者，多么下贱和可笑，一个克格勃的身体里住进了个婊子。往常他都能让自己在短暂的放空中得到片刻解脱，但今天却不行。这个地方他已经来过太多次，虽然每次都是被蒙住双眼推进来，但Illya还是勉强摸清了半座城堡的路线，他知道这个房间的浴室里有面镜子，打碎它便可以通向隔壁，而隔壁的落地窗外连接着足够容纳一人的排水管道，他可以从那里逃走。这段时间他故意表现得很好，或者说很堕落、绝望，以至于连纳粹都相信他们已经从身到心摧毁了来自严寒之地的斗士，他们放松了对他的警惕。现在，Illya想，他必须知道隔壁间是什么人，待会儿免不了一场打斗……可随即，他便愣在原地。

那个熟悉的嗓音，低沉的粗重喘息…曾在他耳畔出现过数次。“小姐，”Solo低声说，“你把我夹得太紧了。”然后是一阵挑逗的笑与咕哝，还有热情亲吻的啧啧水声。寒意从Illya的心脏蔓向四肢，他的心沉沉地落了下去，所有力量顷刻间消失得无影无踪，四肢软得如同漏气的气球。他当然可以依照原有的计划打破镜子来到隔壁房间，甚至Solo的出现会让这一切顺利得多，但他知道自己已经彻底失去了这个机会。因为他不能、也不会就这样出现在Napoleon Solo眼前，带着一身如此肮脏不堪的痕迹。于是他就这样绝望而痛苦地等待唯一的机会白白逝去，墙上的钟终于指向正确的位置，可时间已经失去了意义。Illya被男人翻过身，墨绿的瞳孔直视着头顶璀璨的水晶吊灯，他的下身被分开、抬高，火热的阴茎再一次粗暴进入。他恍惚地想起多年前被逼迫去做乌鸦的那半年时间，他没有学会任何一项勾引的艺术。指导他的老师是名出身同他一样污浊的前大臣的女儿，她在寒风中抽烟，画着极浓的妆，颧骨擦上红粉，看上去还算年轻，但Illya已从她身上嗅到腐朽的气味，她当着Illya的面将舞会上一位英国军官送给她的戒指扔进苏黎世冬日的冰蚀湖，“爱会让你变得软弱，Illya。”燕子的声音苍老而悠长，静静消散在空气里，如雨滴落在海中。

他已经变得如此软弱。

*

Gaby成功了。她替换掉几个入口的守卫，装成女佣混入城堡，将武器分别交给Solo与Oleg。今天晚上他们必须救出Illya。“那位小姐怎么办？”Gaby瞧着在床上昏睡过去的Zoonie，“介于今晚这里会发生较大规模的袭击事件，所以为了Zoonie小姐的身心安全，我提前喂她吃了点具有安神作用的药物，副作用就是昏睡24小时。”Solo将手枪藏进衣袖，他的背绷得笔直，“我们该出发了。”

Oleg与Solo度过了极为漫长的三个小时，豪华的会厅坐满衣冠楚楚的人们，每个人都戴着精致的面具，靠手中的按钮与额度牌争夺展品的归属权。时间一分一秒流逝，Illya依然不见踪影，Gaby与Oleg的部下已经带人潜入城堡，但目前仍一无所获。今夜拍卖的展品数量终于到了“01”，这代表最后一样展品即将出现。坐在前排的Solo听到一阵锁链相互碰撞的金属声，他的喉结滚动了一下。

“现在是今晚的最后一件展品，按照惯例，将为大家带来一个值得拥有的奴隶。”戴着小丑面具的拍卖师声调上扬，他背后的厚重帷幕缓缓拉开。

Solo屏住呼吸，比愤怒更先抵达大脑的是阵阵轰鸣，一时间他凝视着舞台中央那个被拉扯着颈间金色锁链关在笼子里吊起双手、跪在软垫上的男人，嘴唇颤抖。他无论如何也不会认错，那是Illya Kuryakin。

*

Illya有一丝庆幸他被灌下过量的药物又遭蒙住双眼，那至少不用看到Napoleon Solo的目光，但很快他便无法继续思考了。药物不仅麻痹了他的肢体，也同样麻痹了他的神经，从体内深处溢出的燥热与难耐令他被训练得熟透了的肠道蠕动着往外滴出晶莹的汁液。黑色的皮带勒紧他身上起伏的肌肉，让从未间断的虐待痕迹在光下更为鲜艳。他的身上覆了层薄汗，仿佛为这具从火与血中磨砺出的躯体披上闪闪发光的金纱。马鞭抬起苏联人的下巴，让他的脸彻底暴露在所有观众面前。

“一位来自苏联的克格勃军官，年纪轻轻便做到上尉。看看他身上的伤疤，那是战斗留下的勋章，他杀人的时候比狼更快速残忍，比狮子还有力无情，但现在，瞧瞧他的模样！”笼子被打开了，一股力量拉扯着他逼迫他往后仰，他只能在众目睽睽之下被拉开双腿，露出中间软垂的干净阴茎与吞入巨大的黑色假阳具的穴口，那里的颜色是鲜红的，还在随他呼吸的节奏收缩，不时淌下透明的液体。“一个柔顺的性奴，这就是他已承认的位置。”一只手握住假阳具底部，缓慢地、展示性地将其抽出又塞回，台下传来数声兴奋的窃窃私语，“克格勃的上尉做性奴也比一般人好。我敢说这将是你操过的最美妙的东西。”拍卖师的声音回荡在他耳边，他胸前肿胀流血的乳首才穿了乳环，现在又被毫不留情地撕扯，“这件展品足有六尺五，种族为金发碧眼的斯拉夫人，长相的确十分漂亮，但更难能可贵的是他在许多方面都是天才与专家，我们可以提供他从前辉煌的履历。诸位，请想象一下，这样一个卓越杰出的造物此后只属于你一人，你可以把他当性奴、仆人、苦力甚至家庭教师，什么都行，他已经是拔光了牙齿与爪子的大猫。想一想，这样一个强悍的人如今只能雌伏在你身下……”男人握住Illya至今没有勃起迹象的阴茎，拇指与食指并拢在一处揉搓着龟头，高大的金发俄国人闷哼出声，大腿不住发抖。“只有得到主人的命令，他才会硬起来。”指甲掐进脆弱的尿口，刺骨的疼痛与羞耻几乎逼出Illya的啜泣，但他终究没有再漏出半点声响，只是呼吸变得急促，蜜色的胸膛上下起伏，显得两颗红肿渗血的乳头更加情色诱人。

“两千千法郎！”“三千！”“三千五！”喊价声此起彼伏，随着拍卖师的“硬起来”命令，这具身体再次违背主人的意愿。Illya死命咬住嘴唇希望能抑制下身熟悉的刺激感，但仍无济于事，他的脑子浑浑噩噩，却依然能感受到多少恶毒淫邪的目光汇集在自己几近赤裸的身体上，叫喊声在他听从拍卖师的命令勃起时到达一个巅峰。紧接着，深深插入他肛穴之中的假阳具被猛地拔出，一时无法合拢的穴口张成一个红艳的肉洞，过量的快感让Illya流下生理泪水，他的眼罩被摘下，一双溢满泪水的美丽碧眸呈现在众人面前，被打湿的金棕色睫毛正掩映底下没有焦距的瞳孔，这让俄国人看起来万分脆弱。而这份刚强之下脆弱最能激发出人们心中的贪念。整个会场安静了一小会儿，只剩下粗重的、带有情欲气息的喘息。黑色的眼罩再次遮住Illya的双眸。

“假如您买下这位前军官，自然有无数机会欣赏他漂亮的眼睛。”拍卖师微笑道，“请继续，竞价还没有结束呢。最终的胜利者可以当场验货。”

竞价的叫喊声在Napoleon喊出“十万法郎”时停止了，这是一个太大的数目，即便这个奴隶多么诱人，也不会值整整十万法郎。因为Solo的出价，自然而然没有了竞争者。调教师大喊：“那么恭喜这位绅士，你得到了这个奴隶，如果您愿意的话，可以当场享用这名奴隶，他已经被调教得十全十美了。”Solo起身，将所有怒火与焦虑都封存在脸上的黑金面具之下，他必须伪装、听从，顺着这群纳粹的路子来，这样才能将幕后的力量揪出来，才能救回Peril。

他走向浑身都在发颤的俄国人，发现Illya消瘦了整整一圈。他的嘴唇被咬出了血，却让唇瓣显得更加妖艳。随着他上台的动作，四周已经出现了两名埋伏好的纳粹枪手，Solo将右手贴近腰间，好以最快的速度拔枪，但首先，他必须保证Illya的安全。Illya……Solo在心中默念，他掌心出汗，反倒希望Illya已经被药物暂时夺去神智，因为接下来的一切将是无比残酷的。

*

当俄国人被摆成跪趴的姿势，上半身贴紧毯子，屁股高高翘起几乎贴上Solo的裆部时，美国特工硬了。这只是…手段、必须的任务，为了让一切尽快结束，Solo这么说服自己，他胡乱地拿出自己已经彻底勃起的阴茎，对准Illya瑟缩张开的洞口插了进去。他进得很快，希望用最短的时间就能解决，他不愿意从这场性爱中得到任何愉悦，那是对Illya莫大的侮辱。但甫一捅进俄国人的屁股，Solo就不由得倒吸一口气。Illya被他插得呜咽了一声，上半身抖得更厉害，看上去好不可怜，可下体却热情地咬住入侵的阳具，丰沛的汁水从深处涌出来，润泽了整个甬道，也轻柔地覆盖住Solo的阴茎，温暖的肠肉柔软细腻、轻轻吸吮着入侵者，好像有无数张小嘴在舔舐他一般。他已经一整个月没有做过爱，根本经不住这般诱惑，于是插在Illya体内的粗壮阴茎瞬时涨大了一圈，微微下弯的弧度随挺身的动作顶到身下人肿起的前列腺。Illya肉眼可见地瘫软了，他两条大腿打着颤，眼泪与口水浸湿了一小片地毯。而场下的观众则看得情欲高涨，不断有水声从下方传来。

“您可以叫他婊子、荡妇、母狗，还可以打他，这些都会让他更加兴奋，更好地履行作为奴隶的职责。”拍卖师在Solo耳边轻声细语，将鞭子塞进美国人手中。Solo咽了咽口水，祈祷Illya已经听不清任何声音。他俯下身贴近俄国人的耳朵，用只有拍卖师与Illya能听到的音量说：“我知道你是什么货色，军官？嗯？”他握住马鞭，控制好力道抽在Illya斑驳的背部，只会形成浅浅的红印，但不会伤及皮肉。“一个天生的荡妇，看看你吸得多紧，回家后看来我得找些强壮的公狗给你配种，不然可惜了你作为一条母狗优良的基因。”他瞄了瞄拍卖师的表情，知道对方并不满意，只能狠下心继续鞭打Illya，同时口中不断吐出污言秽语。“你吸得真好，婊子，是因为自己想要吗？你希望能多吃几个鸡巴吗，回家后主人会满足你的。”除了阵阵缩紧的肉洞，俄国人没有太大的反应，他浑身都被汗水浸湿了，膝盖被Solo冲撞得不断往前滑，当Napoleon以为Illya已经失去清醒时，他却听到微弱的细语从身下饱受折磨的人的口中传出。“不，不要这么对我，Cowboy……”这声极为微弱的哀求宛如一道惊雷在Solo脑中炸开。他身上的热汗一下子变得冰凉粘腻，动作全然停了。我在做什么，我是要救他，不是要将他推向地狱。他望向台下Oleg的方向，后者铁青着脸，但还是点了点头。

“抱歉，Peril，我很抱歉……”Solo立刻退出俄国人的身体，他搂住已经脱力的情人，只觉得心脏痛得快要裂开，他一秒都无法继续忍受了。Solo拔出枪的同时吻了吻Illya凌乱的金发，将枪口对准台下埋伏许久的纳粹。

枪声响起了。

-tbc-

下一章上部就完结啦，争取周五晚上就整出来。


	7. Chapter 7

礼拜三下午，Solo骑着单车前往Piazza della Potonda，他要去一趟万神殿。万神殿有两千年历史，曾是众人膜拜的神庙，现为古朴肃穆的教堂。来往的行人与游客熙熙攘攘，冬日暖阳落在他们颜色各异的发丝上，织成一段绚烂的彩锦。他穿过巨大的青铜门，在穹顶之下停住脚步。从圆洞照进来的柔和的漫射光为空阔内部镀上一层暖金。Solo没有欣赏米开朗琪罗佳作的心情，他转向大厅四壁神龛供奉着的石像，像每一个虔诚的信奉者般跪下祈祷、留下代表愿望的银币。Napoleon Solo从来没有信仰，他不信任何一个神，因为世界上总有数不清的战争、杀害、背叛，若神真的存在却目睹这一切发生，那他就不是个值得被信奉的图腾。更何况是战争让无数美国人发了家，这其中当然也包括Napoleon。可他还是去做了，将银币合在掌心。离开万神殿时有个漂亮的金发女郎倚在石柱旁朝他抛媚眼，Solo笑了笑，却在姑娘朝他走来时离开。

这是他们回到罗马的第三周，Illya仍未苏醒。医生说俄国人的头骨硬极了，才能卡住那颗本该射向美国人眉心的子弹，又说东正教没准真的庇佑了他，才能让一厘米的偏移救下克格勃的小命—第二颗子弹本应击中心脏的，但Solo清楚地知道，这两颗子弹射向的原本是他的方向，而不是俄国人。纽约出生的美国人从小看着各式各类英雄漫画长大，他在初次见到克格勃特工时甚至认真怀疑过这家伙到底是不是人类，大千世界无奇不有，没准外星人或者变种人什么的都有可能。不然怎么解释一个肉体凡胎的男人能同时拥有天使般的面孔与属于恶魔的力量。但事实证明Illya终究只是个人类，一个可以被子弹杀死、用刀枪棍棒打死，于水中溺毙的血肉之躯。他会流血、会受伤、会心碎。身高六尺五的Illya Kuryakin只是寻常人类。而现在，这个寻常人类仍躺在监护室里，浑身插满管子，脑袋与前胸裹着厚厚纱布，裸露出来的皮肤泛着死气沉沉的惨白。说真的，Solo发现他其实仍未摸清俄国人的底细，Illya是如何做到在被药物控制及彻底脱力的情况下还能察觉到子弹并挡在自己身前的呢？等俄国人醒来，他一定得好好问问。

Solo下午带着花回了医院，Illya住在最好的病房，心率时快时慢，仪器滴滴响个不停，每隔一小时就会有医生和护士监测那些Napoleon看不懂的数据，他们的眉头总是皱得很紧。为了能在Peril醒来后第一时间赶到他身边，Solo在医院附近租了间公寓，没有任务的时候他会把一天中的大部分时间耗在医院里：医生允许他每天进入监护室最多三个钟头。他早晨、中午、傍晚替俄国人念书，抚摸他冰凉肿胀的手指，说一些没有意义的玩笑话，第二天又带一束新的花来。“Illya现在还算安全。”。Oleg这样说。“我上报他在执行任务途中遭遇枪击而重伤，没什么人怀疑，他做事从来不要命。”克格勃头儿在咖啡厅抽着雪茄，看起来很疲惫。“卢比扬卡会提供照料到他康复的资金，前提是他三个月内得醒来。”那如果他没有醒。Solo问。两人都没有说话。咖啡凉透之后，Oleg拿指甲敲打桌面。克格勃从不会让植物人活着，死人才永远闭上嘴巴，也构不成威胁。Solo笑了，什么样的国家会对为自己奉献一生的公民做出这样的事情。

晚上，Solo沿着台伯河走了许久，一遍又一遍不受控制地回想起Illya满身是血倒在自己怀里的模样。血太多了，有两个往外冒血的弹孔，他甚至不知道自己该堵哪一个，他的喉咙发不出声音，腿软得无法站起，眼前一片白光。一个人在流了这么多血后还能活下来吗？Napoleon不是第一次嗅到死亡的气息，但没有一次比这个更加令他恐惧。“你不会死，Peril，你不会死！”他跟上车，紧紧握住俄国人冰凉湿滑的手掌，他知道Peril一定不会死，这个克格勃怎么能死。Illya熬过了冰天雪地，熬过了侮辱迫害，熬过那么多次生命垂危的时刻，他不能死于为一个美国人挡枪的原因，那太可悲了。“别死，我还有许多话没和你说。”他跪在担架旁，满脸不知是泪还是汗，Solo不记得自己曾经这么失魂落魄。手术进行了一整天，医生说情况很不妙，但有希望。前一句让他差点掏出枪抵在医生脑门儿上逼他发誓自己能从死神手里把Peril抢回来，后一句却使他语无伦次地恳求。求你，求你，他说，金属门映出Napoleon汗湿惨白的面孔，极其狼狈。

求你，Solo说。他不知道自己在恳求什么，是在恳求原谅吗？如此骄傲的Solo会恳求原谅吗。在这绝望的、悔恨的、错过的、永不复还的时刻，他在恳求谁的原谅呢。

Solo在手术室外坐了两天。绵延的痛苦中，他想起许多事情。

他想起Illya灿烂的金发、Illya眸中的光辉、Illya笨拙的微笑，那刺骨的疼痛渐次消散了。但当他想起Illya满身的鲜血，那遗憾的神情，这种痛苦便再次从虚空中凝聚成型。他惊讶于自己将俄国人的一举一动都记得如此清楚，他想起自己在做爱时对Illya所说的甜言蜜语，那一刻他真的认为这位来自克格勃的军官是位无与伦比的金发美人。终于，Solo想，我如何能不爱你，你是世界上最好的旗手，Peril。无论结果如何，今后岁月中，他再不会遇到第二个这样占据他的心的人。

那天之后，Solo做了一个决定。他找Sanders谈判，找Waverly、找Oleg，还找了他曾发誓再也不会拨通的那个号码。他让Oleg提出要中情局特工负担起Kuryakin上尉的复健任务，他要Sanders给他一个不出外勤的长假，要Waverly为他弄几个国家的假身份证明。老天，Napoleon Solo成年后除了十一年前那次跨国追捕，一辈子也没这么低声下气和焦头烂额过。他和Sanders大吵了几架，几乎要动手，最后以增加五年刑期换来一个等Illya醒来后六个月的长假，甚至都不算长假，他必须时刻处理文书与监听工作。最后他拨通Clyde的号码，请求亲手给他套上狗链的人帮忙让一个克格勃进入美国游荡半年。

尘埃落定之后，Solo只等Illya醒来。假期等到这家伙醒来后才生效，所以Sanders现在仍把他当骡子使，可Solo依然固执地坚持一结束外勤就回到罗马，回到没有知觉的俄国人身边。医生说Illya恢复得很好，但什么时候苏醒仍是不定数。他指着打印出来的骨头成像，弹壳虽然已被取出，但留下终身无法愈合的裂缝。“可能会有严重的后遗症，说实话他没死已经是个奇迹。”“具体会有什么后遗症呢？”Solo很耐心。“说不好。”医生推了推眼镜，“乐观点就是记忆紊乱、意识障碍、呕吐、不定时休克……介于他曾遭受过严重的性侵犯，心理上的问题可能更多，我曾见过一个案例，苏醒后智商退化成十岁的小孩。”养孩子倒也不错，Solo坐在病床边削着苹果想。现在厚厚的纱布已经拆了，他摸了摸Illya柔软的金发，“睡美人，王子的吻可以叫醒你吗？”雅贼自言自语。

不再去寻欢作乐后，Solo发现自己有不少闲暇时间，他用这些时间仔细清算了自己的资产，固定的和流动的还有暂时存放在各地博物展览中心的。他有钱，足够两个人什么都不干地游乐二十年，他在纽约、德州、巴黎、意大利都有房子，还有人脉。四幅名画没有转手，都埋在一个只有他自己知道的安全屋地下室。这些年积累起来零零碎碎的珠宝、手表、戒指，投资的商铺和债券……“我真是个富翁。”Solo品着香槟满意地说。唯一美中不足的是他置办房产时从没想过会和另一个人一起生活，于是那些房子难免小了些，而且没有农场与花园。Peril怕水，Solo在纸上将“游泳池”划掉，又加上“射击场”和“牧场”，他得买新的房子。这一天早上他起床上洗漱完穿戴整齐系好领带，对镜子说：“看看爱情给你带来了什么，第二条狗链。”接着心满意足地前往不远处的医院。他不知道自己还要等多久，但他知道自己终于有了归宿。

Napoleon Solo有过数不清的床伴，他相信里面的绝大部分已经忘了自己。他没有父母、亲人、朋友，他没有信仰，甚至没有底线。他连一个身份都没有。万一哪天不幸死了，恐怕除了头两年Gaby会偶尔悼念，这个世界上他便被真正忘却。他始终忽略Peril，因为他清楚这个人会为自己流泪。而现在，轮到Cowboy为Peril流泪了。

这一天下午，阳光很好。Solo为沉睡的Illya读一首诗。

What can I hold you with?

（我用什么才能留住你？）

I offer you lean streets, desperate sunsets, the moon of the jagged suburbs.

（我给你贫穷的街道、绝望的日落、破败郊区的月亮。）

I offer you the bitterness of a man who has looked long and long at the lonely moon.

（我给你一个久久地望着孤月的人的悲哀。）

I offer you my ancestors, my dead men, the ghosts that living men have honoured in marble: my father’s father killed in the frontier of Buenos Aires, two bullets through his lungs, bearded and dead, wrapped by his soldiers in the hide of a cow; my mother’s grandfather -just twentyfour- heading a charge of three hundred men in Perú, now ghosts on vanished horses.I offer you whatever insight my books may hold. whatever manliness or humour my life.

（我给你我已死去的先辈，人们用大理石纪念他们的幽灵：在布宜偌斯艾利斯边境阵亡的我父亲的父亲，两颗子弹穿了他的胸膛。蓄着胡子的他死去了，士兵们用牛皮裹起他的尸体；我母亲的祖父——时年二十四岁——在秘鲁率领三百名士兵冲锋，如今都成了消失的马背上的幽灵。我给你我写的书中所能包含的一切悟力、我生活中所能有的男子气概或幽默。）

I offer you the loyalty of a man who has never been loyal.

（我给你一个从未有过信仰人的忠诚。）

光线轻拂着Illya的面颊，连他脸上细微的绒毛都清晰可见。“我给你一个从未有过信仰的人忠诚。”Solo抚摸俄国人的手背，他再一次轻轻地说，嘴唇印上红色恐怖略微带点暖意的手指。然后，没有任何征兆的、突如其来的，他唇间的指头动了一下，又一下，又一下。

睫毛如蝴蝶扇动翅膀，之后，绿眼睛睁开了。

END


End file.
